Un léger contre-temps
by jemjo-club
Summary: Alors que les cinq jeunes filles disparaissaient dans les pages du livre, ce dernier se referma lentement, permettant de découvrir un titre bien différent de celui que des milliers d'enfants connaissaient : Neville Londubat et la Coupe de Feu .
1. Prologue

C'est une histoire de vernis à ongle, et de cinq filles un peu trop enjouées.

Ou du moins c'est comme ça que l'histoire commence : une photo de vernis à ongles postée sur facebook, et cinq filles qui s'auto-spament de notifications.

De cette unique photo est né un simple délire, qui, entre les mains de personnes aussi déjantées, est devenue une histoire complète, complexe, et fantastique.

Un monstre d'écriture, une aventure improbable, une odyssée extraordinaire.

Nous espérons que cette histoire vous plaira,

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Prologue.**

.

James Potter, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin marchaient à pas feutrés dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Peut-être cela semblait-il être chose normale, diriez-vous, pour des élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de troisième année, sauf que les trois Gryffondors n'étaient plus en troisième année. Ils n'étaient pas non plus en quatrième année, pas encore du moins.

En fait, c'était l'été. Un été grisâtre et pluvieux certes, mais un été bien entamé, et avec lui, les vacances scolaires. Que faisaient ces trois élèves à Poudlard en plein mois de juillet diriez-vous ? Remus Lupin se le demandait aussi.

Ç'avait été la faute de James, il y avait oublié un objet on ne peut plus précieux : sa cape d'invisibilité. Quel imbécile oublierait une telle rare chose dans son dortoir, vous demanderiez-vous ? Remus se le demandait aussi, et il en vint même à penser qu'il l'avait fait exprès. De plus, ils auraient pu la laisser là où elle était (probablement roulée en boule sous un lit du dortoir), mais non, James avait insisté pour aller la chercher. Peut-être avait-ce été le rêve du jeune Potter de s'infiltrer dans Poudlard durant les vacances.

Mais il fallait avouer que s'il n'y avait pas eu Sirius… En effet, c'était Sirius qui avait au final poussé les garçons à s'infiltrer dans Poudlard au beau milieu de l'été grâce aux passages secrets qu'ils connaissaient, et ce, en plein jour. C'est lui qui avait élaboré le plan, aussi improbable soit-il, et qui avait tout préparé.

Officiellement, les trois amis – Peter n'ayant pas pu venir – passaient la journée ensembles, dans Londres. En réalité, ils étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard grâce au réseau des cheminées, où ils avaient emprunté le passage secret de la sorcière borgne. Arrivés au troisième étage de Poudlard, ils s'étaient mis en route vers la tour des Gryffondors.

La pluie battait sur les carreaux des fenêtres, et le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres dehors. Les pas des trois amis résonnaient dans les couloirs malgré leurs efforts pour se faire discrets.

Un bruit retentit derrière eux. Ils se figèrent, et tendirent l'oreille. Des bruits de pas approchaient dans leur direction. Ils se précipitèrent dans une salle de classe pour se cacher, et attendirent que les pas s'éloignent suffisamment.

C'est alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de leur cachette qu'ils furent aspirés.

.

Ce fut le jour où James Potter, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin disparurent.

* * *

Voici pour l'instant le prologue de cette histoire. :)

A savoir que pour l'heure, nous n'avons que cinq chapitres et demi d'écrits, aussi un peu de patience, étant donné notre enjouement, nous pensons que cette fanfiction avancera assez rapidement. ^^`

Merci de nous laisser votre avis pour qu'on sache ce que vous pensez de tout ceci. :D


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre un.**

.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, un mercredi soir.

Alors que Julia et Ophélie passaient la soirée chez Maureen, elles avaient entreprit de découvrir les moindres recoins de la maison de cette dernière. Dit de cette manière, cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais le fait était que dès qu'on se mettait à chercher un peu, on tombait sur des objets surprenants.

Par exemple, elles avaient découvert sous de lit du frère de Maureen le costume de coccinelle que la jeune fille mettait au carnaval lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elles avaient également trouvé une collection plutôt complète de timbres, cachée dans la cuisine. Mais la plus grande découverte qu'elles avaient faite était sans aucun doute, dissimulé derrière les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque, un ouvrage qui s'intitulait « Sorts et Incantations pour les Nuls ».

Outre le fait que le livre à l'épaisse et ancienne couverture bleue n'était à l'évidence pas de l'édition _First_, l'auteur était un certain « Ordre des Sorciers Anonymes ». Toute personne ayant les pieds sur terre savait que ce recueil n'était rien de plus qu'une énorme blague. Mais, même si quelque part les trois amies pensaient ainsi, il fallait avouer qu'elles n'avaient _pas_ les pieds sur terre.

C'était la raison pour laquelle elles avaient décidé de l'emmener le lundi suivant chez Jessica, qui, en ce vingt-et-un juillet deux-mille-huit, fêtait ses quatorze ans.

Jessica, rousse de son état, et maladroite de sa nature, avait organisé une petite soirée privée à cette occasion, en invitant chez elle Estelle, Maureen, Julia, et Ophélie. Lorsque ces trois dernières avaient, avec un large sourire, sorti le livre, Jessica et Estelle avaient sauté au plafond : aucune des cinq jeunes filles n'avait, en fait, les pieds sur terre.

En effet, elles faisaient partie de ce que l'on appelait la génération _Harry Potter_. Elles avaient toutes lu la septologie de Joanne K. Rowling, plus connue sous le nom de J. K. Rowling, ou encore JKR. De plus, elles n'avaient pas fait que lire les sept livres contant la fabuleuse et magique histoire de Harry Potter dans leur langue natale, elles avaient également lu les sept tomes en anglais, ne pouvant attendre la sortie de la traduction française.

Pour résumer la chose, elles étaient des fans avérées de _Harry Potter_. S'essayer à des sortilèges et incantations n'était donc pas une idée folle, loin de là, c'était plutôt un moyen de tenter de vivre le rêve qu'elles avaient lu à de maintes occasions.

Aussi, Julia guida-t-elle ses amies vers la page deux-cent-cinquante-sept, où elle pointa du doigt le titre : « Rituel de réalisation de vœux ». Alors que Jessica lui lançait un regard interrogateur, elle lui tapota l'épaule et dit.

-Tu va bien faire un vœu en soufflant tes bougies, Jess. Ça tombe bien, on a besoin de bougies. Et puis, le rituel est rigolo, ajouta Julia en haussant les épaules, alors pourquoi pas ?

Jessica émit un rire qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, et les cinq filles se penchèrent sur le manuel.

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent, en ce soir de pleine lune, dehors, autour d'un gâteau orné de quatorze bougies posé sur une table de jardin. Elles avaient préalablement trempé les bougies par la mèche dans du lait de chèvre, puis les avaient roulées dans un mélange de cannelle, de pétales d'orchidées blanches écrasées, et de poussière de fée, qui n'était autre que du sucre en poudre.

Elles avaient également disposé autour du gâteau des brins de sauge et du gingembre, et, sur la tête de Jessica, une couronne de brins de filaos et de pâquerettes. Aux deux côtés du gâteau, le livre de l'Ordre des Sorciers Anonymes, et le quatrième tome de Harry Potter, pour donner un peu plus de magie à l'évènement. Enfin, elles s'étaient percé la peau de la paume chacune de leurs mains avec une aiguille, afin de les lier pour former un cercle autour du gâteau. Comble du rituel, elles étaient maintenant, à la lueur des bougies et de la pleine lune, en train de réciter trente-six fois l'incantation écrite dans le manuel, aussi invraisemblable soit-elle.

-Abracadaba youpla, répétaient-elles en chœur en levant les bras à chaque « youpla ».

Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, et calmé leurs rires, Estelle, Maureen, Julia et Ophélie soufflèrent un « Joyeux anniversaire. » à Jessica, avant que celle-ci ne ferme les yeux. Elle se concentra sur un souhait, et se pencha en avant pour souffler ses bougies.

Une douce lumière les engloutit sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte.

Alors que les cinq jeunes filles disparaissaient dans les pages du livre, ce dernier se referma lentement, permettant de découvrir un titre bien différent de celui que des milliers d'enfants connaissaient : « Neville Londubat et la Coupe de Feu ».

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, il n'est guère plus long que le prologue mais les chapitres prennent plus d'ampleur avec le temps !

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser votre avis ! :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Avant toute chose, nous aimerions adresser un grand MERCI à Maarian ainsi qu'à Julien Metro (qu'ils se reconnaissent et qu'ils nous visualisent en train de nous agenouiller devant eux tels des dieux... ou pas), mais aussi à Suna, bien heureuse personne qui nous a laissé une review (et qui a déclenché quelques danses de la joie). Nous espérons d'ailleurs que les "caractères bizarres" n'apparaissent plus.

En tout cas, merci de nous avoir lu, et de continuer à nous lire. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre deux.**

.

Jessica ouvrit les yeux et la lumière fut. Devant elle un voile de fumée s'élevait au dessus de ses quatorze bougies. Elle sourit, fière d'avoir symboliquement gagné une année, lors d'un rituel hors du commun qui plus est, et leva les yeux.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ses quatre amies qu'elle regardait, mais cette énorme fontaine de chocolat qui se trouvait devant elles. Et elle ne lésinait pas sur le mot énorme. Outre le fait qu'elle avait la taille d'une fontaine de parc, elle était octroyée de quatre chérubins qui crachaient du chocolat liquide par litres dans un bassin qui en contenait des centaines.

La fontaine était entourée de deux vasques de verre qui englobaient de nombreuses piques de bois au bout desquelles morceaux de pommes et de bananes, fraises, marshmallows et haribots attendaient d'être enrobés de chocolat. Même son imagination n'aurait pu lui offrir une telle chose.

-Je dois être en train de rêver, dit Jessica qui retrouvait à peine l'usage de la parole.

Sa phrase fut reprise par Julia et Estelle.

-Si c'est le cas, alors on fait le même rêve.

Ophélie fut la première à plonger son doigt dans le chocolat afin de le lécher allègrement. Elle fut bientôt suivie par ses amies. Personne ne se doutait alors de rien. Ce fut Maureen, qui posa la question la première.

-Où sommes nous ?

C'est alors que Jessica remarqua les murs de pierre qu'elle avait toujours imaginé lorsqu'elle s'était représenté Poudlard au cours de ses nombreuses lectures. La fontaine au chocolat l'ayant déjà convaincu d'avoir dépassé la frontière du réalisme, elle n'hésita pas à répondre en haussant les épaules.

-A Poudlard, je suppose.

Toutes se figèrent. Soudain, la fontaine au chocolat perdait tout son intérêt, le fait d'être à Poudlard la détrônant somptueusement. Sauter de joie aurait été bien peu représentatif dans une telle situation. Elles ne crièrent même pas, mais se contentaient d'exprimer leurs jubilations par de larges sourires ébahis. Sans nul besoin de se concerter, elles se tournèrent vers la porte qui se trouvait dans leurs dos. Explorer Poudlard était bien plus séduisant que de se gaver de chocolat.

Elles échangèrent entre elles un regard de consentement, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Alors que Jessica poussait la lourde porte de bois qui émit qui agréable grincement, Maureen hésita, et se retourna pour aller récupérer sur la table les deux livres qui entouraient le gâteau. Elle rejoignit à pas pressants ses amies qui avançaient déjà dans le couloir de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, et claqua la porte dans son dos.

.

Sirius Black eut l'impression de mettre des lustres à émerger de son sommeil. Pourtant, il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être endormi, mais c'était le cas de tous les sommeils, pensait-il. Cependant, il trouvait qu'il était dans une position bien inconfortable pour un endormi. Quelque chose lui trouait le dos, et c'était loin d'être un plaisir de matelas douillet.

Il percevait des voix, mais elles semblaient si lointaines qu'il n'en comprenait mot. A travers ses paupières, la lueur du soleil tentait de percer. Il se sentait si fatigué, trop faible pour faire un mouvement. Mais Merlin ce qu'il avait mal au dos !

Il émit un gémissement plaintif. Rectification, _voulu_ émettre ce gémissement, en vain. Aucun muscle de son corps ne pouvait bouger. Mais peu à peu, il se sentait revenir à lui, les bruits qui l'entouraient se précisaient : le chant des oiseaux, le vent, des bruits de pas.

Un bruit sec retentit, probablement un claquement de porte, si violement qu'il sursauta, et il sut qu'il était enfin réveillé. La masse qui pesait sur ses jambes disparut, et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Après avoir été un instant secoué, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour se voir dans le reflet des lunettes de James.

Il voulut se relever, mais cette chose dans son dos l'en empêchait. Lorsque Remus émergea à son tour, il retira sa jambe de sous le dos de Sirius, et les trois Maraudeurs purent enfin se lever pour se remettre de leurs maux.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'étirer que déjà ils remarquaient la gigantesque fontaine de chocolat derrière laquelle ils étaient en fait cachés.

.

Estelle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Poudlard était encore plus incroyable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Chaque élément qu'elle avait tenté de se représenter lors de ses lectures répétées était encore plus précis devant ses yeux. Son cœur s'accélérait rien qu'à l'écoute de leurs pas qui résonnaient dans les couloirs. Il ratait un battement à chaque tableau animé qu'elles croisaient. Si c'était un rêve, cela semblait bien trop réel.

Elle s'arrêta aux côté de Jessica qui regardait une toile où un pianiste jouait inlassablement une mélodie silencieuse.

-Fantastique, murmurèrent-elles d'une même voix.

Le pianiste leva un instant la tête vers ses observatrices avant de se concentrer à nouveau vers ses longs doigts qui couraient inlassablement sur l'instrument, et sa ritournelle.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les autres, Jessica s'emmêla dans ses pieds, et s'étala au sol. Les cinq amies éclatèrent de rire face à cette chute des plus gauches. Estelle se remémora le surnom qu'elle lui attribuait et qui lui allait comme un gant « Jessica, ou la seule personne capable de tomber en étant assise ».

Cependant, lorsqu'Estelle aida Jessica à se relever, celle-ci se rappela d'un détail. Un tout petit détail. Elles étaient en train de _rêver_. Or, lorsqu'on tombe pendant un rêve, on se réveille. Jessica, et probablement les autres, en avaient toutes fait l'expérience.

Aussi, une fois stabilisée dans la position verticale, Jessica cessa de rire et fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir. Elle était bien tombée, mais ne s'était pas réveillée. Peut-être était-ce un rêve particulier. Elle se pinça. Puis, voyant qu'elle s'était attirée la curiosité des autres, demanda à ce qu'on la pince.

Elle ne se réveillait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ophélie.

Le trait entre ses deux sourcils mettait en évidence son inquiétude. En fait, toutes semblaient inquiètes de ce soudain sérieux après cet éclat de rire.

-Je suis tombée, dit-elle malgré l'évidence.

Mais personne ne semblait comprendre. Elle tenta de préciser la chose.

-On est à Poudlard.

Autre évidence qui n'éclairait malheureusement pas la lanterne de ses amies. Comment Jessica pouvait-elle exprimer son soudain changement d'attitude ? Elle ne savait comment avouer qu'il était trop étrange que ce rêve ne prenne pas fin. Fort heureusement Estelle comprit enfin.

-Nous sommes censées être en train de rêver, dit la brune.

Estelle s'attira ainsi à son tour les regards interrogateurs de Maureen, Julia et Ophélie.

-Jessica est tombée, expliqua-t-elle. Lorsqu'on rêve et qu'on tombe, on se réveille. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous a demandé de la pincer. On ne ressent pas la douleur réelle dans un rêve, alors qu'elle l'a bien ressenti. C'est étrange. C'est comme si…

-Nous ne sommes pas en train de rêver, compléta Jessica.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos sur la douleur dans les rêves, Maureen lâcha les deux livres qu'elle tenait, et ils atterrirent malencontreusement sur ses pieds, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle sautilla quelques instants en tenant son pied le plus douloureux, puis s'adossa à un mur pour essuyer la larme qui perlait à une de ses joues.

-Ce n'est pas possible, objecta-t-elle. On ne peut pas _réellement_ être à Poudlard.

-Poudlard n'existe pas, ajouta Ophélie, ce n'est qu'une fiction ! Une histoire créée par une écrivain, pour des enfants.

-Et puis de toute façon Poudlard se trouve au Royaume-Uni, probablement en Ecosse, compléta Julia. C'est-à-dire à dix milles kilomètres de chez nous. Comment on aurait fait pour arriver ici ?

Si ces questions et ces remarques étaient pertinentes, Jessica avait déjà des réponses. Pour elle, tout semblait logique, bien qu'invraisemblable. En voyant la rousse se figer, Estelle se tourna vers elle.

-Jess, fit-elle suspicieusement, quel vœu a-tu fait en soufflant tes bougies ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

-Probablement cette fontaine de chocolat, dit Ophélie. N'est-ce-pas ?

Jessica, qui avait considérablement blanchi, hocha la tête. Elle prit son temps pour avaler sa salive avant de répondre.

-En fait, mon vœu était d'aller à Poudlard. Mais je pensais plutôt à aller visiter les lieux du tournage, ou même jouer dans les prochains films, ce qui est bien sûr impossible. Enfin, bien moins impossible que d'être actuellement dans le _vrai_ Poudlard.

-Et la fontaine de chocolat ? fit Julia.

-J'avais envie de manger du chocolat. Je ne pensais pas sérieusement à mon vœu, j'avais hâte de manger le gâteau.

Cette remarque fit naitre des sourires sur de nombreuses lèvres. Sourires qui tombèrent bien vite lorsqu'Ophélie remarqua la couverture du livre que Maureen avait laissé tomber.

-Les filles, je crois qu'on a un problème, dit-elle en pointant du doigt le quatrième tome de la septologie.

Maureen ramassa le livre pour mieux observer la couverture qu'elle n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder plus tôt. Le titre qu'elles ne connaissaient que trop bien était différent, à la place de Harry Potter était écrit « Neville Londubat et la Coupe de Feu ».

Julia arracha le livre des mains de Maureen pour regarder la quatrième de couverture. Dans la liste des tomes de la septologie, le nom de Neville avait remplacé Harry Potter partout. Elle rendit le livre à Maureen, et se pencha pour attraper l'ouvrage de l'Ordre des Sorciers Anonymes. Elle l'ouvrit, mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à la page désirée, elle remarqua que si les titres des sorts et incantations étaient bel et bien présents, le reste du contenu avait entièrement disparu.

Il en était de même pour la deux-cent-cinquante-septième page où l'espace sous le titre du rituel de réalisation des vœux était vide.

.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de récapituler.

-Donc tu penses que nous avons étés projetés au fond de la pièce pendant qu'une mystérieuse fontaine au chocolat se matérialisait on-ne-sait-pourquoi. Nous avons perdu connaissance, et avons dormi une journée entière, raison pour laquelle il fait soudain beau dehors. C'est ça ?

Remus hocha les épaules avant de faire un timide oui de la tête. C'était l'explication la plus logique selon lui.

-Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais alors nous avons disparu toute une journée ! s'exclama alors James. Que va dire mon père quand je vais rentrer ? Par les temps qui courent, et ce foutu mage noir, ma mère doit avoir perdu la tête.

-Et je ne te raconte pas le savon que je vais prendre, fit Sirius avant de froncer les sourcils. Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas.

Il désigna la table qui séparait la fontaine au chocolat de la porte.

-Si Remus a raison, alors qu'est-ce que fait ce gâteau d'anniversaire ici ?

Personne n'avait de réponse à cette question, mais étant donné que cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'ils dissertaient sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer, James proposa.

-Bon, et si nous allions plutôt récupérer ma cape ?

Ils s'en allèrent de ce pas vers la tour des Gryffons sans poser plus de questions.

.

Ophélie dressa ses mains à plat devant elle comme pour signifier une pause.

-Dans l'hypothèse où nous serions réellement à Poudlard, alors quoi ? Nous sommes dans un monde parallèle où Harry Potter n'est pas l'Elu, mais plutôt Neville Londubat ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

Estelle secoua la tête.

-Ne nous précipitons pas. Il est encore possible que rien de tout ça ne soit réel. Commençons plutôt par savoir en quelle année nous sommes. Si on est toujours en deux-mille-huit, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Elle se dirigea vers un tableau où elle posa la question à son occupante. Comme le portrait ne semblait pas la comprendre, elle reposa la question en anglais. La femme peinte lui répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller voir les trophées.

C'était là une idée brillante, aussi les cinq amies poursuivirent-elles leur chemin à la recherche d'éventuels trophées. Certaines peintures qu'elles croisèrent indiquaient par leurs écriteaux qu'elles avaient passés les années 80.

Cependant, alors qu'elles tournaient dans un autre couloir, une voix s'éleva dans leurs dos, rompant le silence de leurs pas.

-Well, well, what a surprise!


	4. Chapitre 3

Nous sommes de retour de bonne heure!

Mercis à Julien Metro pour son enthousiasme qui nous pousse (ou force) à publier, qui croit en nous *.*

Merci aussi à la fabuleuse Morgane Valdez (et à l'invité qui nous a surpris avec son "3" que nous n'avons toujours pas compris, mais c'est gentil quand même).

A Morgane, sache qu'on t'aime, mais vraiment sincèrement, tes enfant ne t'aimeront jamais autant que l'on t'aime à cet instant précis.

Donc voici le chapitre 3 (clin d'oeil à l'invité (3) qui faisait peut-être appel au prochain chapitre, donc celui-ci 8D)

PS : oui, nous sommes un peu folles, mais nous le vivons (plutôt) bien.

* * *

**Chapitre trois. **

.

Le cœur d'Ophélie sembla s'arrêter lorsque, en se retournant, elle découvrit à une vingtaine de mètres d'elle un vieil homme mince aux cheveux et à la barbe argentée. Ses lunettes en demi-lune et sa longue robe ne trompaient pas : Albus Perceval _et caetera_ Dumbledore, en chair et en os, se dressait devant leurs yeux ébahis.

Les cinq amies de bougèrent pas d'un cheveu tandis que le directeur de l'Ecole marchait vers elles. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, il fronça les sourcils, et les regarda longuement par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Qui êtes vous, et que faites vous ici, mesdemoiselles ? demanda-t-il en anglais.

Quelques mâchoires se décrochèrent tant la situation, déjà bien irréaliste, avait dépassé les bornes. Elles mirent quelques instants à comprendre que, oui, Albus Dumbledore était présent devant elles, et oui, il s'adressait à elles. Elles mirent un instant de plus à traduire et comprendre la question, puis à déduire mentalement que la réponse était bien trop délicate. Aussi personne ne donna encore de réponse nette, laissant les « euh » et « eh bien » gênés combler le silence. Ce fut Ophélie qui parla la première.

-Je suis Ophélie Grint, se présenta-t-elle en anglais avant de se tourner vers ses amies pour leur dire en français en priant pour que le vieil homme ignore la langue. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut nous aider, c'est bien Dumbledore.

Elle n'avait pas tord. En réalité, elle avait trop raison. Mais comment expliquer une situation aussi troublante que la leur.

-Nous ne savons même pas comment nous sommes arrivées ici, remarqua Maureen.

-Il peut nous aider à le découvrir, répondit Ophélie en haussant les épaules.

Elle avait encore raison. Aussi se tournèrent-elles vers Dumbledore pour se présenter.

-Je suis Julia How.

-Jessica Roots.

-Estelle River.

-Et je suis Maureen Doors, finit la brune qui s'attira le regard bleu perçant du directeur.

Il descendait ses yeux sur les livres qu'elle tenait, tandis que Julia disait qu'elles n'avaient aucune idée sur la façon dont elles étaient arrivées ici. Le silence s'étant installé, Dumbledore releva les yeux, et sourit.

-Et si nous allions discuter de tout cela dans mon bureau ?

.

Remus s'arrêta aux côtés des deux Maraudeurs et se pencha pour observer à son tour le portrait de la grosse dame. Cette dernière discutait avec Violette, sa meilleur amie.

-Comment comptais-tu rentrer dans le dortoir, Sirius ? demanda James qui croyait que le jeune Black avait tout prévu.

Mais c'était le cas. Sirius haussa les épaules et se redressa. Il lissa son pantalon, et sortit du couloir. Il fut aussitôt repéré par le portrait qui lui adressa un regard plein de soupçons.

-Qui être vous ? asséna-t-elle.

Violette haussa les sourcils comme pour appuyer la question de sa meilleure amie.

-Oh, voyons, vous vous souvenez de moi, je suis à Gryffondor. Sirius Black, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Là-dessus, les deux femmes peintes éclatèrent de rire.

-Bien sûr que ça me dit quelque chose, répondit la grosse dame, c'était mon mot de passe il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Sirius haussa les sourcils, à la fois surpris, et charmé que son nom ait été utilisé pour un mot de passe.

-Bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerai rentrer, fit Sirius.

Les deux amies cessèrent de rire, et le regardèrent froidement.

-C'est le milieu des vacances, il me semble, cracha Violette.

-Aucun règlement n'interdit à un élève de Poudlard d'être là pendant les vacances.

Cette affirmation, bien sûr, était fausse, mais Sirius espérait que la grosse dame l'ignorait. Les regards des deux amies troublées montraient qu'il avait de la chance.

-Dans ce cas, fit glacialement après réflexion la grosse dame. Le mot de passe ?

Le mot de passe avait cependant probablement changé depuis la dernière fois, aussi Sirius se retint-il. Encore une fois, il se félicita d'avoir pensé à tout.

-Gertrude Hugo Verteverrue.

A la surprise de James et de Remus, le tableau s'ouvrit. Sirius fit signe à ses amis, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la salle commune des Gyffons, le tableau se referma d'un claquement sec, abimant au passage le nez du jeune Black. Pour simple réponse au regard interrogateur de Sirius, la grosse dame émit une expiration dédaigneuse, en levant le nez aussi haut que possible, avant de s'adresser à Violette.

-Va trouver quelqu'un, dit lui qu'il y a des élèves dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole alors que nous sommes en plein milieu du mois de juillet.

.

Les cinq jeunes filles n'avaient pas connaissance de ce canapé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, mais les livres ne pouvaient pas donner tous les détails. En tout cas, ce large canapé était d'un grand secours : bien qu'elles y soient serrées comme des sardines, elles s'y étaient enfoncées le plus profondément possible pour se réfugier face aux récents évènements.

Ce fut Julia et Jessica qui parlèrent le plus : Julia ayant exploré le manuel, et Jessica ayant fait le souhait. Parfois, les trois autres amies complétaient leurs dires, ou arrêtaient quelqu'un avant qu'il n'en dise trop.

Elles parlèrent de cet écrivain J.K. Rowling, de sa septologie sur le monde magique de _Harry Potter_, du livre de l'Ordre des Sorciers Anonymes, du rituel qu'elles avaient réalisé, du vœu que Jessica avait formulé. De tout. Elles parlaient, malgré leurs difficultés à s'exprimer en anglais, de ce monde comme si elles le connaissaient, alors que ce n'était que simple fiction à leurs yeux.

Tout du long, Dumbledore resta silencieux, ne faisant que hocher la tête de temps à autres. Lorsqu'elles eurent fini, il ne dit rien, et se contenta de regarder pensivement par la fenêtre.

Son silence ne faisait qu'effrayer encore plus les cinq amies. L'atmosphère étant devenue étrangement froide, Ophélie apprécia la caresse d'un rayon de soleil qui s'était posé sur son bras, mais il était bien insuffisant pour la réchauffer. Toutes frissonnaient, sans savoir si la cause en était la température de la pièce, ou les évènements qui se déroulaient et qui allaient suivre.

Quand Dumbledore se retourna enfin, ce fut pour s'adresser à Maureen.

-Puis-je voir ce livre de sortilèges ?

Maureen questionna ses amies du regard avant de tendre le livre. Julia indiqua la page de leur rituel, et expliqua que le contenu de toutes les pages avaient étés effacés.

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce « rituel de réalisation des vœux » ?

Julia qui l'avait relu maintes et maintes fois – non sans mille et un rires – le décrivit alors, déclenchant de surprenants sourires sur les lèvres du directeur. Il referma le livre d'un claquement sec.

-Je doute fort qu'un tel rituel marche réellement dans ce monde, dit-il enfin. Savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes ?

Elles échangèrent un regard perplexe réalisant qu'elles n'avaient pas eu la présence d'esprit de le demander.

-Nous sommes en mille-neuf-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorze, et plus précisément le vingt-et-un juillet.

Jessica se figea. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette date.

-Je suis née aujourd'hui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

-Eh bien voilà une information intéressan…

Dumbledore fut interrompu par trois coups frappés à la porte. Il fronça les sourcils : de toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque visite. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la porte s'ouvrait.

Le professeur McGonagall entra, baguette levée à la main, trois jeunes garçons sur les talons. Le professeur de métamorphose affichait un air sévère, tandis que le trio d'adolescents grimaçait en se tenant l'oreille, comme si elles étaient tirées.

-Désolée de vous déranger Dumbledore, mais voyez ce que j'ai trouvé tentant de s'échapper de l'Ecole, s'exclama-t-elle avant de remarquer que le directeur n'était pas seul. Mais qui sont donc ces jeunes filles ?

McGonagall abaissa sa baguette, et les trois garçons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils se massèrent l'oreille aussitôt. La professeur croisa les bras, jaugeant lesdites jeunes filles. La première chose que ces dernières remarquèrent fut la ressemblance entre cette McGonagall-ci, et Maggie Smith qui jouait son rôle dans les films de _Harry Potter_. La seconde fut ces trois garçons qui la suivaient. Séduisants chacun à leurs manières, ils avaient approximativement leur âge. Elles aussi savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici au beau milieu des vacances d'été.

-N'étiez-vous pas partie en vacances, professeur McGonagall ? demanda Dumbledore après un silence.

-J'étais justement sur le point de partir lorsque l'on m'a prévenue de l'infraction, dit-elle.

-Eh bien, faites donc.

-Mais…, tenta d'objecter le professeur de Métamorphose.

-Je vous tiendrai au courant, coupa Dumbledore.

McGonagall fronça les sourcils, pour se tourner enfin vers la sortie et disparaitre telle une furie. Dumbledore se tourna vers les cinq amies, et leur indiqua une porte.

-Ayez la gentillesse de patienter je vous en prie.

Elles se levèrent pour aller se cacher dans la pièce qui n'était autre que les appartements personnels du directeur. Avant de fermer la porte, Estelle regarda une dernière fois les jeunes hommes. En fermant la porte dans son dos, elle poussa un juron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Maureen.

Elle leva les yeux et sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace.

-Je, je ne suis pas sûre, bafouilla-t-elle.

-Raconte quand même, l'incita Ophélie.

Estelle baissa les yeux au sol et fronça les sourcils. Elle se grata le bout du nez, puis inspira profondément.

-Si…, enfin, attendez.

Elle déglutit.

-Décrivez-moi ces trois garçons, fit-elle.

Ses amies froncèrent à leur tour les sourcils.

-Eh bien, le premier était brun, commença Julia.

-Il avait les cheveux en bordel d'ailleurs, ajouta Ophélie.

-Et des lunettes, compléta Maureen.

-L'autre avait des cheveux noirs, plus longs, dit Jessica.

-Et des magnifiques yeux gris, ajouta Julia. Il était plutôt grand.

-Le dernier avait une énorme cicatrice sur le visage, dit Ophélie.

Le silence s'installa : elles commençaient à comprendre.

-Un brun à lunettes, un beau gosse aux longs cheveux, et un garçon couvert de cicatrices, ça ne vous dit rien ? demanda Estelle.

Ophélie écarquilla les yeux.

-Les Maraudeurs !

.

.

Réécrire l'histoire, c'est concrètement ce qu'elles avaient fait. Jamais elles ne l'avaient désiré, pas de cette façon.

En racontant à Dumbledore l'endroit d'où elles venaient, et la façon dont elles étaient arrivées ici, il leur avait indiqué l'année dans laquelle elles étaient arrivées. Elles avaient bel et bien surgit dans le monde magique de _Harry Potter_ le 21 juillet 1994. Dumbledore avait expliqué que si elles avaient débarqué à cette date, c'était parce que c'était le jour, et même l'heure exacte, de la naissance de Jessica, celle qui avait fait le vœu. Cependant, le directeur n'avait su expliquer la raison pour laquelle ce rituel de réalisation de vœu que les cinq filles avaient effectué, qui ne pouvait pas marcher dans ce monde magique, avait réussit dans le monde d'où elles provenaient. Monde dont Dumbledore ignorait tout. Il ne pouvait avancer trop d'hypothèses tant qu'il n'avait pas fait de recherches.

Lorsque les cinq amies avaient, disons, entre-aperçu les Maraudeurs, elles s'étaient rendues compte des conséquences de leurs actes. James Potter, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin n'avaient rien à faire en mille-neuf cent quatre-vingt-quatorze, ils n'étaient pas de cette époque.

Elles ne savaient pas comment Dumbledore avait expliqué aux trois garçons qu'en se trouvant simplement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, ils avaient fait un saut de vingt-et-un ans dans le futur. Une chose était certaine, c'était qu'en retrouvant plus tard les cinq jeunes filles, sans que les Maraudeurs ne soient présents, il affichait un air furieux. A l'évidence, c'était de leur faute si les Maraudeurs avaient atterri dans le futur. Dumbledore ne savait juste pas pourquoi.

-Une distorsion temporelle, avait tenté d'expliquer Estelle qui avait trop regardé _Doctor Who_.

Elle avait détaillé qu'il s'agissait d'une faille spatio-temporelle inter-dimensionnelle qui s'était ouverte lorsqu'elles avaient voyagé dans l'espace, le temps, et les dimensions, et qui avait projeté les Maraudeurs au même endroit que celui où elles avaient atterri. Dumbledore ayant avec surprise accueilli cette explication comme si elle était vraie, était parti vérifier avec elles la salle à la fontaine au chocolat, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de traces de cette « faille spatio-temporelle inter-dimensionnelle » pour ne pas que d'autres incidents n'aient lieu. Nulle trace ne subsistant de cette faille, il avait été temps de parler sérieusement de ce qui allait se passer. Aussi retournèrent-ils tous les six, dans le bureau du directeur.

-J'ai deux gros problèmes sur les bras, dit Dumbledore en s'installant derrière son bureau.

Les cinq jeunes filles venues d'une autre dimension regardèrent avec intérêt leurs pieds.

-J'imagine que vous savez qui sont ces trois garçons que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, déclara Dumbledore.

-Les Maraudeurs, répondit Maureen tandis que ses amies hochaient la tête. James Potter, Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore hocha la tête comme s'il prenait note d'une information, puis dit.

-Ils ont disparu il y a vingt-et-un ans, et, comme nous l'avons dit plus tôt, c'est probablement dû à cette « distorsion temporelle » que vous avez créé en arrivant ici.

Les pieds des jeunes filles restèrent particulièrement intéressants à leurs yeux.

-Je ne peux plus rien faire pour eux. Nous appartenons à leur futur, eux à notre passé, et les voyages dans le temps volontaires sont strictement interdits.

Quelques sourires naquirent sur les lèvres des cinq jeunes filles. Elles se souvenaient très bien du troisième tome de _Harry Potter_, dans lequel, un des personnages principaux, Hermione Granger, utilisait un Retourneur de Temps, qui permettait de remonter dans le temps, afin de pouvoir participer à un plus grand nombre de cours. Dumbledore avait même, dans ce tome de la septologie de J.K. Rowling, recommandé à cette Hermione de remonter dans le temps pour pouvoir sauver un prisonnier des plus recherché du monde magique d'une mort terrible, ainsi qu'un cheval à la tête, au torse, aux ailes et aux pattes d'aigle, appelé un hippogriffe. Hippogriffe qui avait d'ailleurs été prénommé Buck par un demi-géant du nom de Hagrid. Mais assez de dérivations.

Comme s'il avait remarqué avoir été pris sur la fait, Dumbledore se reprit.

-Ils sont surtout interdits sur une si longue durée, dit-il. Cependant, le voyage de ces jeunes garçons était de toute évidence involontaire. Par conséquent, ils ne peuvent être accusés de rien. Je ne peux nullement les renvoyer à leur époque, d'ailleurs, je n'en ai pas les moyens, et ils sont donc obligés de rester ici.

Dumbledore se redressa.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle j'irai, dès ce soir, informer ces jeunes garçons de ce qui leur est arrivé.

L'information troubla les jeunes filles : il était étonnant que Dumbledore n'ait pas déjà informé les Maraudeurs. Le directeur croisa ses mains sous son menton.

-Je tenais à vous dire que, tant que je n'en saurai pas plus sur ce qui vous est arrivé, mesdemoiselles, il vous est formellement interdit de leur dire quoi-que-ce-soit. En fait, je pense vous tenir à l'écart de ces garçons aussi longtemps que possible. Demain, j'irai m'informer sur ce qui a bien pu vous faire arriver ici, mesdemoiselles, et demain soir, j'informerai le Ministère de la Magie de la réapparition de messieurs Potter, Black et Lupin. Je ne peux me permettre de les cacher plus longtemps.

Dumbledore se leva, et entreprit d'aller regarder le parc de Poudlard à travers une des fenêtres de son bureau. Il croisa ses mains dans son dos.

-Cependant, cette annonce va probablement être dévoilée publiquement, ajouta Dumbledore. De ce fait, il est possible que de nombreux journalistes fassent leur apparition ici pour les interroger, sans compter sur les agents du Ministère. Pour ces jeunes garçons ce n'est pas un problème, ils ne savent pas comment ils sont arrivés ici, en revanche, il ne faut pas que quelqu'un découvre votre présence ici.

Il se tourna enfin vers les cinq adolescentes.

-Il est donc impératif de vous cacher, et ce, de préférence en dehors de Poudlard.

.


	5. Chapitre 4

Nous avons décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre, alors à tous ceux, bénis soient-ils, qui suivent cette fanfiction, nous disons : ta-tadam !

Mercis gigantesques à Julien Metro, Sarah, Yohan, Maarian, mais aussi à Morgane Valdez, dont nous comprenons les délires (non, tu n'es pas folle. Et merci de nous avoir fait délirer avec cette histoire de "balai brosse").

Nous aimerons aussi signaler que la toute fin de cette histoire a - enfin - été fixée, et donc nous avons toute la trame (pas dans les détails bien sûr), mais voilà :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

.

* * *

**Chapitre quatre.**

.

Une semaine. Une longue et interminable semaine s'était écoulée. Sept jours, soit dix-mille quatre-vingt lentes minutes qu'elles se « cachaient » à la Tête de Sanglier, le bar tenu par Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère du directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie. Le bar se situait à Pré-Au-Lard, le village attenant à Poudlard.

Les cinq jeunes filles partageaient là une chambre minuscule, l'endroit n'étant pas une auberge, et se partageaient un lit deux places, ainsi qu'un matelas simple posé à même le sol. Elles étaient nourries correctement, avaient tous les conforts nécessaires, et même des vêtements, fournis par Albus Dumbledore, et issus des objets trouvés, donc abandonnés, de Poudlard.

Les Dumbledore leurs avaient formellement interdit de quitter l'étage dans lequel elles étaient installées, d'ouvrir les rideaux, de faire trop de bruit, et de trop se déplacer lorsque le bar était ouvert, afin que les clients ne soupçonnent pas leur présence. Etant donné cet incroyable confort, elles passaient leurs journées à marmonner, se plaindre en silence, et émettre des hypothèses sur ce qui leur était arrivé, et sur ce monde un peu différent de celui auquel elles s'attendaient.

Tous les matins, Abelforth leur apportait la gazette du sorcier. Elles lisaient là tous ce que les journalistes avaient pu tirer de leurs rencontres avec les Maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire, quasiment rien. Cependant, la nouvelle incroyable de leur réapparition fut bien vite balayée par l'évènement mondial qui se déroulait : la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Aussi, lorsque le monde cessa de s'intéresser à la mystérieuse réapparition des Maraudeurs, Dumbledore les fit quitter Poudlard, et alla rendre visite à son « deuxième gros problème », c'est-à-dire, les cinq adolescentes. Elles avaient, étant prévenues, préalablement poussé le matelas sous le lit pour faire plus de place, et installé quelques chaises.

Lorsque le vieil homme passa le pas de la porte, il fut assaillit par Maureen qui lui demanda s'il avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'elles retournent dans leur monde. Il se contenta, pour toute réponse, de la regarder tristement.

Il alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises, et jeta un coup d'œil aux rideaux fermés. Les adolescentes attendirent qu'il ne parle en prenant place sur le lit ou sur les chaises restantes. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Lorsque le directeur de Poudlard parla enfin, il les regarda d'un regard bleu perçant.

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que vous envisagiez la possibilité de faire votre vie ici, dit-il.

.

Maureen s'appuya sur les rebords du lavabo de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, où elles vivaient maintenant depuis deux jours. La froideur de la céramique traversa ses mains, lui procurant une agréable fraicheur. Elle se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, et releva la tête vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. L'eau se mêlait aux larmes. Elle baissa les yeux, et alla s'essuyer. Lorsqu'elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, les larmes étaient toujours là, comme si la serviette avait décidé de n'essuyer que l'eau non salée.

Maureen se détourna, et se recroquevilla sous le lavabo pour se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Tout était allé si vite. Bien trop vite. Après que Dumbledore les eut informées que ses recherches étaient infructueuses, il leur avait confirmé qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser les jeunes filles à la charge de son frère, et que si cette situation se poursuivait, il fallait que les adolescentes refassent leur vie. Ici. Dans ce monde.

Maureen retint un sanglot.

Tout s'était enchainé. Dumbledore leur avait demandé des informations sur leur famille, sur leur provenance, et leur fait passer un test. Recueillant une goutte de leur sang, et la mêlant à une potion, il avait découvert qu'elles étaient dotées de pouvoirs magiques, ce qui ne manqua pas de réjouir les jeunes filles. Le directeur de Poudlard leur avait donc fourni une nouvelle identité, une inscription à Poudlard, et, grâce à un prêt à la banque de Gringotts, elles avaient pu s'acheter une baguette, des vêtements, et quelques objets de grande nécessité.

C'avait été si précipité, Maureen s'en rendait compte maintenant. Et demain, elles allaient partir, quitter Poudlard pour le 12, square Grimmauld, où s'étaient déjà installés les Maraudeurs. Dumbledore avait dit qu'un adulte, prénommé Matyss Harris, s'occuperaient d'eux. Ce Matyss leur donnerait des cours de sorcellerie afin qu'elles rattrapent leur niveau pour la prochaine rentrée, et sera aidé par McGonagall à son retour de vacances.

Trois petits coups discrets frappèrent à la porte.

-Mau' ? fit Estelle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Maureen se contenta de renifler en silence. La poignée de la porte tourna, mais Maureen l'avait verrouillée. Estelle la pria de lui ouvrir. Comme Maureen restait silencieuse et immobile, Estelle finit par forcer la porte d'un sortilège qu'elle avait lu dans le premier tome de _Harry Potter_. Elles s'étaient toutes essayées à quelques sorts une fois leur baguette acquise.

Estelle entra dans la salle de bain de l'infirmerie, suivie par Jessica, Ophélie, et Julia. Elles s'assirent à côté de Maureen, et, sans dire un mot, restèrent là pour l'accompagner dans sa mélancolie.

.

Matyss passa la porte d'entrée de la cuisine du Square Grimmauld, non surpris de trouver les trois Maraudeurs absorbés par un jeu d'échec qu'ils avaient débuté il y avait peu au vu de la disposition des pièces. Il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention des garçons, n'attendant pas qu'ils se tournent tous trois vers lui pour prendre la parole.

-Vous avez de la visite.

Cette annonce fut suivie par l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard dans la pièce, poussant ainsi James, Sirius et Remus à se lever respectueusement devant Dumbledore.

-Bonsoir messieurs, commença-t-il.

Voyant qu'il avait toute l'attention des jeunes hommes, il fît apparaître d'un bref coup de baguette un service à thé accompagné de gâteaux avant de s'installer face à eux. Alors qu'il incitait silencieusement les garçons à se rasseoir, Dumbledore saisît une tasse fumante qu'il sirota un court instant avant d'exposer la raison pour laquelle il s'était déplacé jusqu'ici.

-Lors de votre arrivée inopinée à Poudlard, vous avez pu apercevoir cinq nouvelles jeunes filles. Se retrouvant aussi sans proches ici, elles seront confiées à Matyss et emménageront Square Grimmauld dès demain. Elles entreront également en 4ème année au cours du mois de septembre.

La nouvelle, annoncée de bout-en-blanc, ne laissait pas le temps aux Maraudeurs d'émettre quelque objection, aussi, comme les trois adolescents restaient muets de par leur ébahissement, Dumbledore poursuivit.

-N'ayant pas suivi le même apprentissage de la magie que nos élèves, une mise à niveau leur sera nécessaire. Le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que Monsieur Harris s'occuperont donc de leur donner des cours mais une aide extérieure serait bien évidemment la bienvenue, reprit-il en lançant un regard malicieux aux trois garçons par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Les trois jeunes hommes se rappelaient en effet de ces cinq jeunes filles présentes dans le bureau de Dumbledore quelques jours plus tôt, bien qu'elles aient rapidement disparu dans les appartements de ce dernier. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu. Se pourrait-il que... ?

-Elles étaient les élèves d'un défunt ami proche et se retrouvent désormais sous ma responsabilité, continua Dumbledore, arrachant ainsi Sirius, James et Remus à leur suppositions muettes.

Suite à cette annonce, le directeur laissa aux garçons le droit de s'exprimer avant de prendre congé.

.

Matyss Harris patientait depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le bel homme était méconnaissable : sa chevelure blonde avait cédé la place à un crane dégarni, sa silhouette quelque peu musclée était désormais celle d'un homme rondouillard de la quarantaine et ses yeux, d'ordinaire d'un bleu envoûtant, se trouvaient maintenant être d'un commun brun fade, et étaient dissimulés derrière une paire d'épaisses lunettes rondes. Onze heures moins dix, le sorcier commençait à s'impatienter. Le train partait dans dix minutes, précisément, et toujours aucune trace des cinq jeunes filles qu'il attendait.

-Maureen, bouge ! Le train part dans dix minutes.

-Maiiiis, il est trop mignon !

-Laisse ce putain de clébard tranquille ! Jess et Julia ne nous attendent même pas !

Les yeux de Matyss furent attirés par la petite troupe descendant bruyamment vers le quai de Pré-au-Lard.

-On ne sait même pas qui doit venir nous récupérer !

-Ça n'empêche que le train part quand même dans dix minutes, alors bouge !

Se doutant bien qu'il s'agissait là de celles qu'il devait escorter, l'homme s'engagea dans leur direction.

-Mesdemoiselles.

Le groupe de filles se retourna, détaillant brièvement la personne s'adressant à elles et, surprise, Ophélie ne put retenir un :

-C'est vous, Matyss Harris ?

La question pouvait être posée, elles ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à... Ça.

Cette réaction arracha un sourire amusé au sorcier.

-Oui, c'est bien moi. Nous devrions nous dépêcher, le train part bientôt.

.

Le Poudlard Express siffla, signe de son départ pour Londres.

-Je suppose que Dumbledore vous a mises au courant de la situation.

Installé dans l'un des compartiments en compagnie des cinq filles, Matyss referma soigneusement la porte pour ensuite les regarder tour à tour, attendant que l'une d'elles daigne répondre.

Voyant que ses amies n'osaient prendre la parole, Estelle choisit de le faire.

-Nous savons que vous êtes au courant des réelles circonstances de notre arrivée ici. Il nous a également informés du fait que le professeur McGonagall et vous même nous donneriez des cours de magie afin de nous préparer pour notre entrée en 4ème année.

-Bien entendu, nous savons aussi que les Maraudeurs ne doivent rien savoir de la façon dont nous sommes arrivées à Poudlard, continua Jessica.

Matyss opina d'un signe de tête.

-Je constate qu'il vous a également fourni de l'_Anglicus_, afin que vous puissiez parler et comprendre notre langue.

Les jeunes filles acquiescèrent silencieusement. Matyss profita de leur nouvelle maitrise de l'anglais pour leur demander de répéter leur nouvelle identité.

Françaises et sorcières habitant à l'île de la Réunion – car après tout c'est de là qu'elles venaient – elles avaient appris la magie auprès d'un précepteur. L'île étant petite, elles étaient les seules élèves de cet instructeur qui avait récemment rendu l'âme. Afin de compléter leurs connaissances en la magie, le précepteur, que l'on nommera monsieur Smith, avait adressé une lettre à son vieil ami Albus Dumbledore, lui demandant de prendre soin de l'éducation de ces jeunes filles. Les cinq adolescentes avaient donc prit l'avion « pour le fun » pour Londres, et leurs bagages avaient étés égarés, raison pour laquelle elles étaient si peu chargées. Elles étaient passées à Poudlard pour confirmer leur inscription à l'Ecole de Sorciers, et Dumbledore leur avait fourni un logis, une tutelle, et avait tout organisé afin qu'elles puissent rester en Angleterre sans problèmes.

Matyss sourit : les adolescentes avaient bien appris leurs leçons. Bien vite, la gêne précédente laissa place à la curiosité des jeunes filles envers le monde dans lequel elles étaient arrivées, à commencer par le premier changement qu'elles avaient remarqué sur la couverture de l'un des livres qu'elles avaient conservé.

-A propos de Neville Londubat, nous avons une question, commença Ophélie en se penchant en avant. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment, euh, l'Elu ? Enfin, celui qui a survécu à Voldemort.

Matyss eut un léger froncement de sourcils. La réponse était évidente, et connue de toute personne faisant partie de ce monde. Bien évidemment, ne faisant pas partie de ce monde, elles ne pouvaient connaître la réponse, mais ne pouvaient encore moins poser cette question. Elles en savaient des choses, pensa-t-il.

-Oui, mon filleul a effectivement dû vivre cela, se contenta-t-il de répondre. Comment le savez-vous?

-Nous savons beaucoup de choses, se contenta de répondre à son tour Ophélie.

-Comment ça se fait ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elles échangeaient des regards perplexes.

Elles hésitèrent, puis décidèrent qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à lui dire ce que Dumbledore savait déjà.

-De là d'où nous venons, dit Julia, Poudlard, le monde magique, tout ça, ce n'est qu'une invention, une histoire en sept tomes écrite par un écrivain. Neville fait partie de l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas lui la victime de Voldemort.

Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'était que Dumbledore avait en réalité demandé à Matyss d'obtenir plus d'informations.

-Et qui est-ce ? demanda Matyss.

Elles avaient déjà toutes déduites que, James Potter ayant disparu par le passé, il n'eut jamais Harry Potter comme enfant, et Harry ne fut jamais l'Elu car il n'existait pas. Elles ne pouvaient le dire à Matyss, du fait que ce soit de leur faute, aussi Estelle se contenta-t-elle de poser une autre question plutôt que de répondre.

-Vous dîtes que vous êtes le parrain de Neville. Vous avez donc passé douze ans à la prison d'Azkaban ?

Matyss hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Elles savaient vraiment beaucoup de choses. Il était probablement vrai qu'elles avaient lu tout cela dans un livre, à moins qu'elles ne soient d'excellentes actrices qui pouvaient duper Dumbledore, ce qui, il fallait l'admettre, n'était pas tâche aisée.

-Vous avez été accusé d'avoir dévoilé aux Mangemorts où se cachaient les Po...les Londubat, poursuivit Estelle, et d'avoir tué treize personnes, dont Peter Pettigrow.

Matyss eut un mouvement de recul, et fronça à nouveau les sourcils. C'était presque entièrement faux.

-J'ai été accusé d'avoir trahi Frank et Alice, c'est vrai, mais certainement pas d'avoir tué Peter, et encore moins douze autres personnes. En fait, on m'a accusé d'avoir tué David, qui est mort malencontreusement en ma présence.

Ce fut au tour des jeunes filles d'être étonnées.

-David ?

Donc elles ne savaient pas tout. Une ombre passa dans le regard de Matyss.

-David Carter. Nous étions, Frank, David, Peter et moi, les Maraudeurs. David est mort d'une maladie magique. On m'a accusé d'avoir précipité sa mort.

Il vit les cinq adolescentes échanger un regard perplexe.

-Peter a refondé les Maraudeurs après la disparition de James, Sirius et Remus ?

-Nous étions en troisième année, et lui en quatrième lorsqu'il nous a « recrutés ».

Une sorte de colère traversa son visage. Le sujet semblait l'irriter. Le sujet, ou l'une des personnes citées dans la conversation, pensèrent les cinq adolescentes.

-Donc c'est Peter qui a trahi les Londubat, dit Maureen.

Elle formulait là plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation. Matyss hocha la tête en serrant la mâchoire. Un sentiment de déception traversa les jeunes filles. Dans l'histoire qu'elles avaient lue dans la septologie d'Harry Potter, Peter avait également fait la même trahison. Elles avaient espéré que dans cette histoire différente, les choses auraient changé. Julia changea de sujet.

-Quel est votre animagus ?

L'irritation quitta Matyss pour laisser place à une énième surprise. Fière de son effet, Julia expliqua.

-Les détraqueurs ne sentent pas la présence des animaux. C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes échappé d'Azkaban.

-Un lynx, répondit Matyss avec un sourire fier. Vous savez beaucoup de choses.

-Nous l'avons lu, fit simplement Julia en haussant des épaules.

-Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, dit Ophélie qui s'attira tous les regards. Dans l'histoire que nous connaissons, le dernier Maraudeur aide le parrain de l'Elu à s'introduire dans Poudlard pour retrouver Peter. Et vous dites que ce David est mort il y a des années.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'aide pour m'introduire dans Poudlard, répondit Matyss. Je n'avais qu'à attendre que Peter ne quitte d'Ecole pour aller boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant il était bien trop prudent.

-Mais c'était un rat, objecta Ophélie.

-Il était professeur de Défense, répliqua Matyss. Un piètre professeur d'ailleurs. C'est l'annonce de son nom en tant que professeur qui m'a poussé à m'échapper d'Azkaban.

-Peter était professeur ? s'exclamèrent les jeunes filles avec horreur.

Matyss éclata de rire devant leurs réactions, et fut bientôt suivi par les adolescentes.

.

Après un long trajet en train, le reste du chemin jusqu'au square Grimmauld se fit en Magicobus. Les adolescentes étaient ravies d'essayer en si peu de temps autant de transports magiques.

-Dix heures tapantes, nous sommes pile à l'heure, mesdemoiselles, déclara Matyss.

Sur ces mots, le bonhomme trapu qui leur faisait face se transforma en un grand blond aux yeux bleus, armé d'un sourire malicieux qui poussa Julia à s'exclamer :

-Bha putain !

Matyss laissa échapper un rire amusé, avant d'ouvrir la porte, incitant les jeunes filles à entrer d'un signe galant de la main, et la voix suave qui allait avec.

-Après vous.

.

-On refait une partie ! Je veux ma revanche, je ferais pas la bouffe ! s'indigna Sirius, essuyant la suie lui recouvrant le visage.

-C'est la deuxième fois que tu perds, Patmol, c'est le destin qui parle.

-Ou alors, tu ne sais tout simplement pas jouer, renchérit Remus à la suite de James.

-Je demande une revanche ! Cette fois si je perds, je me coltine vraiment la bouffe, reprit le jeune Black en battant nerveusement les cartes qu'il avait auparavant regroupées.

-Tu es désespérant, Patm…

James fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge provenu de l'entrée du salon. Surpris, il retira ses lunettes, devenues noires suite à cette bataille explosive, afin de les nettoyer, les reposant ensuite sur son nez pour constater la présence de Matyss et de cinq têtes qu'il ne connaissait que vaguement. Près de lui, Sirius bougonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, fut coupé dans ses lamentations par un brutal coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Remus, ce dernier lui indiquant d'un coup de menton les six nouveaux arrivants.

-Oh...Salut, lâcha le Maraudeur après quelques secondes.

S'époussetant rapidement, les trois amis se relevèrent afin de saluer au mieux leurs nouvelles "colocataires".

-James Potter, souffla le brun à lunettes, hochant la tête avec un discret sourire. Et voici mes amis Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

-Le Grand Sirius Black, reprit le concerné, bombant fièrement le torse, tout en gratifiant sa réplique d'un sourire charmeur.

Les jeunes filles ne purent retenir un sourire et ce fut Julia qui répondit :

-Julia How. Et voici Estelle River, Jessica Roots, Maureen Doors, et Ophélie Grint.

-La Grande Ophélie Grint, lâcha cette dernière avec un regard amusé en direction de Sirius.

Cette déclaration entraîna un éclat de rire général, interrompu par Matyss.

-Alors, les garçons. Vous nous avez préparé quoi de bon ?

Les trois jeunes hommes cessèrent immédiatement de rire, et Sirius se gratta la tête d'un air gêné.

-Bha c'est que... Y a pas grand chose.

Déclaration lamentable et inutile de l'autoproclamé "Grand Sirius Black". Le silence installé fut brisé par une exclamation bruyante du ventre de Maureen, laissant apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres des Maraudeurs et un air dépité sur les visages de ses amies.

-On a qu'à commander des pizzas, lâcha Julia comme si cette affirmation coulait de source. Mais cela ne semblait pas tout à fait ordinaire au vu des quatre paires d'yeux étonnés rivés sur elle.

.


	6. Chapitre 5

Mercis à Scayfalers, REDingue, et Morgane Malefoy.

Surtout, à Maarian, Julien Métro, et Yohan, merci pour vos encouragements ! ;)

Mercis particuliers à Rosina12, la p'tite Guadeloupéenne, ainsi qu'à Shiri, à qui nous signalons que le sort de Lily Evans a déjà été décidé, mais ne sera pas dévoilé avant un petit bout de temps.

Nous vous signalons que nous avons pris la bonne décision de ... enfin dans la mesure du possible ... poster un chapitre par mois !

D'autant plus, sachez que nous avons toujours deux trois chapitres d'avance, par sécurité, et n'ayez aucune crainte chers lecteurs, nous ne comptons pas abandonner ! (Car avant tout, cette fiction a été écrite (par nous) pour nous, et le bonheur d'en voir la fin est notre première motivation)

Sur ce, nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture ! :)

.

* * *

**Chapitre cinq.**

.

La demeure familiale de la noble et très ancienne lignée Black était immense de par sa taille mais aussi de par son aspect sinistre. En effet, l'endroit était si lugubre que les cinq adolescentes vénéraient le moindre rayon de soleil qui avait l'audace de se poser sur les murs défraichis du logis.

Elles s'étaient installées au même étage que les Maraudeurs et que Matyss, où elles partageaient la chambre la plus grande de la maison. Les jeunes filles avaient aisément pu y installer cinq lits simples, et avaient entreprit, dans leur première journée, de nettoyer et re-décorer l'endroit. Il fallait bien qu'elles s'y sentent à l'aise pour y vivre.

Ophélie avait même, dans un accès de colère et de dégoût, arraché les rideaux cramoisis et les avaient jeté par la fenêtre, sans aucune considération pour les moldus qui verraient apparaitre de nulle part des draperies infestées de bestioles inconnues. Depuis ce jour, elles s'étaient habituées à vivre sans rideaux, malgré la persistance du soleil jusqu'à une heure tardive à laquelle elles n'étaient pas habituées.

La chambre possédait sa propre salle de bain attenante, ce qui évitait bien des conflits avec les garçons, ainsi que ses propre toilettes, que Maureen s'obligeait à utiliser. En effet, cette dernière rechignait à user d'autres toilettes dans la maison, ayant eu le malheur de rencontrer la goule qui habitait celles du dernier étage.

Les Maraudeurs partageaient la chambre qui faisait face à la leur, à côté de celle qu'occupait Matyss. Ce dernier, dépité de l'état de la maison, et ayant admiré les miracles qu'avaient opérés les jeunes filles dans leur chambre, avait trouvé là un excellent moyen de les initier à la magie. Aussi, après l'exercice de quelques sortilèges très simples, il les fit exécuter des sortilèges de nettoyage et autres d'entretien de maison. Bien évidemment, l'immensité de l'endroit obligeait les Maraudeurs à participer, d'autant plus qu'une certaine partie des dégâts avaient étés provoqués par leur gang d'inassouvissables farceurs.

Seul Sirius se refusait à trop s'impliquer, estimant que, la maison lui appartenant de droit, il n'avait pas à s'abaisser à d'aussi futiles tâches. Ce à quoi Julia lui répliquait que s'il se sentait si supérieur, il n'avait qu'à dormir avec le portrait de sa mère. Il ne s'agissait là que d'une boutade, mais cela avait le don de convaincre Sirius d'aider.

Le portrait de Walburga Black avait été déplacé dans son ancienne chambre. La femme peinte avait été étonnamment docile, et restait plus calme que de coutume, aux dires de son fils. Cependant, lorsque Sirius demandait au portrait de sa mère pourquoi elle lui avait légué la maison alors qu'il était porté disparu depuis de nombreuses années, elle se contentait de relever le menton et de prétendre qu'elle n'était qu'un tableau et ignorait la réponse à sa question.

L'autre héritage de Sirius, excepté le coffre rempli d'or dans la banque de Gringotts, était bien évidemment Kreattur. L'Elfe de maison était en tout point identique à la description que les cinq adolescentes avaient pu lire dans Harry Potter, si ce n'est qu'il avait comme défaut de vouloir détruire tout ce qui avait une origine moldue, et qui se trouvait devant le placard à chaudière où il avait emménagé son nid. En réalité, il s'agissait là plus d'une vertu que d'un défaut. En effet, les habitants du 12, square Grimmauld, avait bien vite découvert une façon simple et rapide de se débarrasser des cartons de pizza qui aurait sinon trop vite envahi la cuisine. Il suffisait de les placer devant le placard de Kreattur.

Il est sans doute inutile de préciser que depuis la bénite découverte des pizzas, les Maraudeurs, mais aussi Matyss, était tombés sous le charme. Devenus accros non seulement à cette forme de nourriture, mais aussi à son système de commande, ils allaient maintenant tous les jours, midis et soirs, commander à deux pâtés de maison leurs repas à la pizzeria. Au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient déjà fait le tour de la carte du pizzaiolo, deux fois, mais ne se laissaient toujours pas.

Ce n'était pas le cas des filles qui cohabitaient dans la demeure. En effet, elles eurent bien vite marre de consommer des pizzas, et cherchaient la variété. Non pas qu'elles voulaient faire attention à leur ligne, mais c'est que, quand on est habitués à une chose, on s'en lasse plus vite, et lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture, l'indigestion n'est jamais loin. Aussi, lorsqu'un soir Maureen les vit revenir avec une énième pizza encore intacte dans la maison, elle ne put retenir plus longtemps son indignation.

- Stop ! s'écria-t-elle en abattant d'un geste théâtral son poing sur la table. Ça suffit maintenant : mon corps ne peut plus tolérer une seule autre part de pizza.

Elle s'attira les regards incrédules des hommes de la maisonnée.

- Aujourd'hui on se met à la cuisine, déclara-t-elle pour compléter son intervention.

Devant le regard dépité des quatre garçons, Estelle décida de prendre les choses en main.

- C'est vrai ça suffit les gars, vous allez finir par ressembler à des baleines, fit-elle en allant s'emparer du carton de pizza. Et puis Kreattur doit pouvoir construire un château en carton avec toutes les boites de pizza qu'il récupère.

Elle se dirigea vers le placard de l'Elfe de Maison, et désigna le carton qu'elle avait entre les mains.

-Ceci, est la dernière pierre de son royaume, dit Estelle en laissant tomber ce qu'elle tenait au sol devant la porte du placard.

Elle s'épousseta les mains, fière de son œuvre, et se tourna vers son public abasourdit.

-Ce soir avec les filles ont vous fait à manger ! Un rougail saucisse pour nous rappeler un peu notre île, ce serait pas mal, conclut-elle.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait : après avoir acheté le nécessaire, et heureuses de pouvoir, d'une certaine manière, partager un peu de leur ancienne vie avec leurs nouveaux colocataires, elles préparèrent le repas du soir pour les quatre mâles affamés de la maison.

Matyss en profita pour les initier à quelques sortilèges de cuisine, que lui-même ne maîtrisait pas très bien pour n'en avoir que peu pratiqué. Mais leur jeunes filles apprenaient vite, et se lassèrent rapidement de ces apprentissages un peu trop simplissimes.

Les véritables cours de magie intensifs débutèrent le lendemain matin, et furent source de joie pour les jeunes filles qui se retrouvèrent enfin dans la peau des héros qu'elles avaient toujours imaginés. C'est principalement Matyss qui fut leur professeur, bien qu'il fût souvent aidé par les Maraudeurs.

Le premier jour, après les classiques _Lumos_ et autres _Expelliarmus_, ce fut le tour du fameux _Wingardium Leviosa_. Alors qu'Ophélie semblait avoir des difficultés à faire léviter sa plume, Jessica ne put retenir cette réplique mythique.

- Mais non Ophélie, c'est LeviÔsa pas leviosAAA, récita la rousse avec un petit sourire.

Cela déclencha l'hilarité de toutes les filles, sous les regards perdus et remplis d'incompréhension des Maraudeurs et de Matyss.

Après les sortilèges, vint l'initiation à la métamorphose, aux potions, mais aussi à la botanique, aux défenses contre les forces du mal, et, pour le plus grand malheur des filles, à l'histoire de la magie.

Le jour arriva où, revenue de ses vacances, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans la demeure. Elle venait aider Matyss à enseigner la magie. Le matin était réservé à ses enseignements, si bien que le premier lève-tard ne manquait pas de se retrouver habillé d'une barbe de trois mètres. Même les Maraudeurs y passaient, car elle jugeait leur niveau en magie insuffisant. Elle leur enseignait toutes les matières principales, préférant laisser les options telles que la divination à Matyss dont elle jugeait les méthodes d'apprentissage trop légères, et insistait tout particulièrement sur sa matière de prédilection, à savoir la métamorphose.

Un jour, les huit adolescents durent s'entraîner à modifier la couleur de cheveux d'une autre personne. McGonagall eut du mal à terminer un cours après que Julia eut coloré de rose les longs cheveux de Sirius. Après de nombreux éclats de rires et farces facétieuses, Sirius avait par défi décidé de conserver celle couleur trois jours durant, étant donné qu'ils estimaient tous que celle teinte lui allait si bien. Le troisième jour, Ophélie avait rajouté de jolies bouclettes à Sirius pour faire la cerise sur le gâteau. McGonagall, exaspérée, ne daigna même plus faire de remarques, et pensait probablement à l'année scolaire qu'elle allait subir sous peu.

Les françaises étudiaient à toutes heures de la journée, si bien qu'en à peine quinze jours, elles avaient l'impression d'en avoir plus appris qu'elles ne l'auraient jamais espéré. Chacune avait trouvé sa matière de prédilection. Ainsi, si Jessica et Estelle éprouvaient une affection particulière pour les sortilèges, Julia adorait les potions, Ophélie se fascinait pour la défense contre les forces du mal et Maureen semblait déçue de ne pas pouvoir étudier les créatures magiques autrement qu'en théorie. Une certaine routine s'installa au square Grimmaurd, les cours de magie étant entrecoupés de fous rires de plus en plus présents entre les adolescents apprenant à mieux se connaître.

Avec le temps, certaines affinités s'étaient enfin formées. Julia pensait à ces amitiés naissantes, assise sur la première marche du perron, le seul endroit extérieur qui lui permettait d'être aussi invisible que la maison. Elle songea notamment, avec un petit sourire, à la première leçon d'échec d'Ophélie à James.

Ce jour là, Ophélie était affalée sur le canapé du salon, les pieds sur les genoux de Julia, et regardait d'un air désespéré James se faire littéralement écraser aux échecs version sorcier par Remus.

- Ta dame en B12 Potter.

Intrigué James avait posé un regard interrogateur sur la brune.

- Pour le bien de ta dignité écoute moi et bouge moi cette dame, avait-elle insisté.

- A ce que je sache, c'est moi qui joue, Grint. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, avait répliqué le brun à lunettes. Cavalier en B5, avait-il ajouté d'un air fier.

Remus, qui avait alors blêmi au conseil d'Ophélie, avait retenu avec peine un petit sourire suffisant et, c'était en bénissant l'orgueil du Gryffondor qu'il s'était emparé du cavalier du jeune homme.

- Dernière chance Potter fait ce que j' te dis ta dame en B12 ! avait dit plus fortement Ophélie.

Sans même avoir le temps de répliquer le maraudeur avait observé, impuissant, sa dame se diriger en B12 s'emparant pour la première fois de sa vie d'un pion du blond. Et c'est quelques peu vexé qu'il avait finit sa partie d'échec sous les conseils avisés d'Ophélie, mais surtout les regards hilares de Remus et de Julia.

Depuis ce jour là James avait progressé malgré lui aux échecs, grâce à l'aide plus ou moins voulue que le lui prodiguait Ophélie. C'est grâce aux échecs aussi, en quelques sorte, que Jessica et Remus s'étaient découvert des intérêts communs. En effet, plus tard ce même jour, alors que Remus et Julia parlaient de la tête dépitée de James durant la partie, Sirius s'était souvenu du jeu d'échecs qu'il cachait dans sa chambre, et qui devait toujours trainer quelque part dans le coin. Jessica s'était alors proposée d'aller le chercher, profitant ainsi de pouvoir découvrir encore un peu plus la maison des Blacks qui l'intriguait et l'effrayait à la fois. Cependant au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, ne la voyant pas revenir, Remus était monté à son tour dans la chambre de Sirius, et avait toqué à la porte.

- Ca va tu t'en sors tu trouves le jeu d'é…, avait-il commencé en poussant la porte.

Puis en remarquant ce à quoi Jessica était occupée, il s'était exclamé.

- Eh, mais ce sont mes dessins !

Jessica avait alors relevé la tête, gênée, et avait baragouiné à toute vitesse.

- Ah bon, ce sont tes dessins ? Vu qu'ils étaient dans la chambre de Sirius, j'aurais dit que, enfin bon... Ca se fait pas de regarder comme ça, je sais, mais je sais pas, j'ai vu le carnet, et j'ai ouvert et, enfin euh… Ils sont très beaux, avait-elle tenté pour finir dans un sourire d'excuse.

Remus avait haussé les épaules.

- Non c'est pas grave. Enfin, je suis juste un peu gêné : jamais personne, à part les Maraudeurs, ne les avaient vus auparavant. Là, c'était juste quelques croquis que j'avais fait à Sirius une fois, d'où les motos.

La rousse tenait en effet dans la main le carnet à croquis "spécial motos".

-Vraiment, jamais personne d'autre ? s'était étonné Jessica. C'est dommage ils sont vraiment réussis. J'aimerai bien savoir faire ça, mais j'suis pas très douée de mes dix doigts. En tout cas si tu veux être à égalité avec moi, je te montrerais le mien, de carnet je veux dire. Je ne dessine pas, j'écris. Tu serais le premier aussi à qui je le montre.

Elle lui avait adressé un sourire si sincère qu'il n'aurait pu refuser la proposition.

-J'en serai honoré, avait-il répondu avant d'ajouter voyant qu'elle se penchait à nouveau sur ses croquis. Ne te sous estime pas, je suis sûr que tu peux dessiner aussi : tout le monde peut dessiner. Je te montrerais quelques trucs si tu veux. Enfin, pas maintenant, parce qu'on ferait mieux de redescendre, sinon les autres vont finir par s'inquiéter.

Il avait aidé Jessica à se relever.

- On leur dira qu'on n'a pas trouvé le jeu, avait-il conclu.

Jessica avait acquiescé, et, en ouvrant la porte, ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec Sirius et Julia, qui, l'oreille collée contre le bois de la porte, avaient essayé d'écouter avec fourberie leur conversation.

Julia les trouvaient mignon tout les deux : aussi timide l'un que l'autre, ils pourraient bien aller ensembles. C'est d'ailleurs de cela dont elle discutait avec Estelle lorsqu'elles avaient fait une découverte qui intéressa beaucoup cette dernière. En effet, alors que les deux filles étaient en plein débat sur la possibilité idyllique d'un couple entre Remus et Jessica, elles avaient entendu une mélodie qui provenait du fond du corridor, et qui s'élevait dans l'immense demeure. Toutes deux empruntes de curiosité, elles s'étaient dirigées vers la pièce d'où émanait la musique et étaient tombées sur une scène des plus hypnotisantes : James Potter tranquillement installé sur un banc au coussin de velours, était en train de jouer une symphonie inconnue deux filles, sur le piano de la famille Black. Si Julia était restée sur le pan de la porte, Estelle quand à elle s'était rapprochée pour observer le Maraudeur de plus près. Les mains du jeune garçon qui courraient avec agilité sur le clavier avaient hypnotisé l'adolescente qui n'aurait pu en détacher réellement le regard. C'est un peu hébétée qu'elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme avait arrêté de jouer pour l'interroger du regard sur sa présence dans la pièce.

- C'est vraiment très beau, avait soufflé Estelle avant de s'expliquer. On se promenait avec Julia et on a entendu de la musique, alors on est venu voir. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

- Oui, avait-il répondu, j'ai commencé quand j'avais six ans : j'ai entendu un vieil homme en jouer une fois, et j'ai pas arrêté d'embêter mes parents jusqu'à ce qu'il m'inscrive à un cours et m'achètent un piano. J'aime bien en jouer ça me donne l'impression de revenir chez moi.

Sa dernière phrase avait été accompagnée d'un sourire un peu triste, mais il s'était rapidement reprit.

- Enfin bon, tu en joues toi aussi ?

- Ah non, absolument pas, s'était exclamée Estelle. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de prendre des cours, mais je trouve ça fascinant.

- Vraiment ? Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Avec un bon prof, c'est pas compliqué, proposa-t-il à la jeune fille avec un air fier et un sourire sorti tout droit d'une pub de dentifrice. Regardes, là c'est un do, avait-il ajouté en appuyant sur une touche.

- Ca va les chevilles, James ? avait répliqué Estelle, amusée, en s'installant tout de même sur le banc à côté du garçon.

Julia, dont Estelle avait oublié la présence, avait laissé son amie à sa première leçon de piano.

Depuis cet épisode, la maison résonnait souvent de l'apprentissage que prodiguait James à Estelle. Cela devait être pendant un de ces jours que Julia avait compris que Maureen, encore plus qu'une autre, avait du mal à s'acclimater à leur nouvelle vie. En effet, Maureen, ce jour là, seule dans la chambre, entendait la musique qui faisait vibrer les murs. Voir Estelle, sa meilleure amie, sa complice de toujours, s'intégrer aussi bien dans ce nouveau monde, ne rendait que plus dur encore le manque qu'elle avait de son île et de ses proches.

Les yeux humides elle avait regardé une fois de plus les photos de ses parents et de son frère et ses sœurs, qui étaient restées dans ses vêtements le jour de l'anniversaire de Jessica. Mais c'est surtout à la vue de la bague en argent qui ornait son annuaire droit que Maureen avait craqué. En effet, cette bague était le symbole même de ce qu'elle avait laissé là-bas. Chez elle. C'était un cadeau de son copain, l'amour de sa vie, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait fermement du haut de ses quatorze ans, et elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir. C'est donc une jeune fille en larmes que Matyss avait trouvé lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre.

- Eh bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? avait-il demandé surprit de trouver la jeune fille en larme.

- Rien, rien, avait répondu Maureen tentant vainement de masquer les gouttes d'eau salées mourant sur ses joues.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

La jeune fille avait hoché la tête, mais d'un bref coup d'œil Matyss avait remarqué les photos encore posées sur le lit, et avait comprit que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à réellement s'adapter à ce qu'allait être sa nouvelle vie. Et, si il fut touché par la détresse de la jeune fille, il avait hésité sur la conduite à adopter, étant encore novice dans les relations humaines après douze ans d'isolation dans la prison d'Azkaban. Alors, d'une manière un peu bourrue, il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour lui dire.

- Allez, cette maison est assez lugubre comme ça, ne te rajoute pas des idées noires. Viens, on va prendre un morceau de chocolat et rejoindre les autres, avait-il dit avant de remarquer. James et Estelle on finit. Ils sont tous dans le salon.

Une fois dans le salon, les Maraudeurs, qui n'avait finalement pas prêté autant d'attention que ça à Maureen, qui semblait être la plus effacée et la plus distante du groupe, avaient vu le mal être de la jeune fille, et chacun à sa manière avaient tenté de la réconforter.

C'est à partir de ce moment-là, se dit Julia, que les filles avaient tout fait pour changer les idées de Maureen. Elle se rappela de la fameuse après midi « crêpes » du lendemain.

Ce jour là, ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, excepté Matyss qui avait un rendez vous avec Dumbledore et qui était parti pour l'après-midi. Les huit adolescents ayant la maison pour eux quelques heures s'étaient tous retrouvés, sous l'initiative d'Estelle et Jessica, dans la cuisine pour faire des crêpes. Si, dans la théorie, tout le monde devait participer à leur conception, la réalité était que certains comme Julia ou Sirius avaient plus rechigné que d'autre à passer devant les fourneaux.

L'ambiance avait été toutefois bon enfant et Jessica ne s'était doutée de rien quand, pour la taquiner, Estelle, lui avait lancé de la farine sur le visage. Malheureusement pour elle le tir n'avait pas atteint la bonne personne et avait atterri sur James. La rousse avait voulu se venger mais la farine, encore une fois n'avait pas atteint son destinataire et avait atterri dans les cheveux de Sirius. C'est à ce moment là tout avait dérapé, Julia était entrée dans la bataille aux côtés du jeune Black, mais n'avait réussit qu'à blanchir les vêtements d'Ophélie et Maureen, qui avaient enrôlé Remus dans cette guerre culinaire. Au moment où Jessica allait se prendre l'œuf qu'Ophélie lui envoyait sur le visage, elle avait été sauvée in extremis par James qui l'avait entraînée hors de la pièce. C'est là que des groupes instinctifs s'étaient formés. Les jeunes avaient par la suite investi la noble demeure des Black comme véritable champ de bataille.

D'un côté, le duo de choc qu'avaient formé Sirius et Julia, armés d'une boite d'œuf et de la même fourberie. Le jeune Black qui connaissait la maison par cœur avait trouvé les cachettes parfaites pour prendre ses adversaires par surprise : Julia n'avait pu qu'apprécier le fait que son coéquipier soit sans pitié. Mais les autres équipes n'avaient pas été en reste : Remus et Estelle avait le calme et l'efficacité pour eux. Armés d'une brique de lait chacun leur tirs avaient été rares mais justes, fatals dans la majorité des cas. L'un comme l'autre avaient été admiratifs de la stratégie de son binôme. James et Jessica, s'étaient armés, quant à eux, d'un sac de farine, et avaient eu l'effet de surprise comme atout majeur, personne ne sachant où ils étaient partis, ayant quitté la pièce les premiers. James avait continué de protéger Jessica tout le long de l'après midi, ce qui ne fit que renforcer le coup de cœur que la jeune fille avait déjà pour le personnage des livres.

C'est cependant l'équipe féminine qui avait remporté cette bataille. En effet, Ophélie et Maureen, se connaissant depuis longtemps, communiquaient en moins d'une seconde. C'est en beurrant l'entrée de la cuisine qu'elles avaient gagné la bataille, faisant ainsi glisser tout le monde pour leur voler leurs propres armes, et pour ensuite les recouvrir chacun à leur tour de lait, d'œuf et de farine. C'est à se moment précis, où la majorité des êtres vivants de cette maison ressemblaient plus à des pâtes à tartes qu'à des êtres humains, et où Ophélie et Maureen avaient entamé une danse de la victoire bien à elles, que Matyss était rentré pour découvrir le désastre.

Mais c'est la fin de soirée qui avait marqué un véritable tournant pour Julia. Alors qu'avec Sirius, elle peignait les murs de la farine qui recouvrait ses cheveux, et en profitait pour fouiner un peu, ils étaient tombés sur un ancien paquet de cigarettes. Aucun des deux adolescents ne considérait que fumer n'était pas de leur âge, aussi s'étaient-ils retrouvés sur la première marche du perron afin de pouvoir se charger de nicotine sans que les autres ne les remarquent. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient pensé.

A peine installés, la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte, manquant de faire tomber Sirius hors de la partie invisible de la demeure. Matyss était apparu, et était resté quelques instants immobile devant la scène qui se trouvait face à lui. Le duo d'adolescents qui avaient échappé toute la soirée à la douche, étaient assis comme si de rien n'était, recouverts de pâte à crêpe, et qui plus est, une cigarette à la main. Matyss s'était attardé sur ce dernier détail, avait hésité un instant sur la conduire à adopter, avant de hausser les épaules, et de se joindre à eux. Si Sirius et Julia avaient étés surpris de ne pas se faire réprimander, ils ne l'avaient pas exprimé, et avaient fait de la place à leur tuteur.

S'était alors instauré un nouveau rituel entre eux trois, rejoints parfois par Ophélie, où ils grillaient une clope en discutant de musique, de magie, de tout et de rien.

C'est drôle quand même, quand elle y pensait, qu'en si peu de temps, elle se soit rapproché de personnes qui n'était même pas réels pour elles auparavant. Bien évidemment, au fond de Julia, grondait toujours ce doute qui lui soufflait qu'elle était peut-être en train de rêver, et qu'un jour, elle se réveillerait. Mais souvent elle espérait ne jamais se réveiller. Le rêve était bien trop beau.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par l'exclamation virulente de James.

-Quoi ?! Vous n'avez jamais vu un match de Quidditch !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment le sport national d'où l'on vient, répondait Estelle comme si l'excuse serait suffisante pour le brun à lunettes.

- Ca reste inadmissible, répliqua ce dernier.

Le ton outré de James poussa Julia à se lever pour aller les rejoindre. D'autant plus que le volume de la conversation avait baissé. Alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon, où ils étaient tous réunis, Sirius était en train de dire.

- Mais, c'est pas cette année qu'il y a la Coupe du Monde ?

Julia leva les yeux au ciel : Sirius était bien le seul à ne pas lire les journaux, et donc à ignorer tout de l'avancement de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

- C'est bientôt la finale d'ailleurs, dit Estelle.

James, la mèche frémissante, frappa dans son poing comme pris d'une brillante idée.

- Mais bien sûr, c'est ça ! On doit vous y amener.

A cette déclaration, les garçons s'emballèrent, mais les filles restèrent silencieuses. James interrogea Jessica du regard.

- C'est pas l'envie qui manque, lui expliqua-t-elle, mais on va pas abuser du professeur Dumbledore plus que de raison : il nous a déjà payé nos baguettes et tout un tas de choses...

- L'argent, c'est pas un problème, la coupa James. On vous la paye, votre place.

- S'y mettre aussi tard, ça va coûter la peau des fesses, remarqua Julia. La finale est dans une semaine.

- De toute façon, c'est indiscutable. Vous devez voir un match de Quidditch.

- On en verra à Poudlard, tenta Estelle qui voulait leur éviter une si grosse dépense.

- Je sais que je suis un excellent joueur, y répondit James, mais les autres ne sont pas à mon niveau, donc les matchs à Poudlard ne seront pas intéressants.

- Oh mon dieu, ta tête, s'exclama Ophélie. Elle enfle !

James ne répondit pas à cette provocation.

- Et puis, qui te dit que tu seras pris dans une équipe ? lança Julia.

- Et si nous parlions plutôt de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, proposa Remus pour couper court à la conversation.

L'après midi se déroula dans l'organisation de cette sortie plus qu'attendue. C'est ainsi que Matyss, qui s'était absenté depuis quelques heures, les trouva. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, et les interrogea du regard pour savoir quel serait le prochain mauvais coup que les adolescents préparaient. Matyss fut surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient choisi d'assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais pas autant qu'eux lors qu'il fit entrer dans la pièce une personne qu'il tenait à leur présenter.

Neville Londubat entra dans le salon et agita timidement la main pour les saluer.

.

Neville regarda les cinq adolescents sans comprendre qu'en réalité, c'était lui la bête curieuse. Il avait du mal à saisir la raison pour laquelle son parrain, à peine sorti d'Azkaban, abritait, et était même devenu le « tuteur », de huit inconnus. Neville hésita à choisir ce qui était le plus étonnant : les françaises exotiques fraichement débarquées en Angleterre, ou les trois garçons dont plus personne n'ignorait qu'ils venaient du passé.

Après un rapide calcul, Neville avait su que ces trois adolescents avaient probablement connu ses propres parents. Cependant, Matyss lui avait affirmé que lui et Franck Londubat avaient été dans l'année inférieure aux Maraudeurs – car c'est ainsi que se faisaient appeler James Sirius et Remus avant que son père et ses amis ne prennent la relève.

Si le mystère du voyage dans le futur de ces Maraudeurs d'origine était un mystère pour Neville, autant que pour le monde entier y compris les concernés, Neville devait admettre qu'il était en quelque sortes flatté que les trois adolescents aient étés confiés à son parrain. Cela signifiait que Dumbledore avait confiance en lui, ce qui était une chose considérable. En revanche, le fait que Matyss se soit vu attribuer la garde de cinq françaises était un mystère que Neville n'avait pas vraiment envie de résoudre. Il dévisagea longuement le quintuplé de jeunes filles jusqu'à ce que la plus pâle de peau des quatre brunes ne brise le silence.

-Salut, fit-elle avec naturel. Je suis Maureen.

Maureen ne se donna pas la peine de lui dire son nom de famille. Les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcés avaient étés dit d'un anglais parfait, ce qui étonna Neville, qui ignorait encore que cet accent était dû à une potion qui améliorait la maîtrise de l'anglais.

-Jessica, se présenta à son tour la seule rousse de la bande. Heureuse de te rencontrer, Neville.

Elle savait déjà qui il était, ce qui, sans vouloir se vanter, n'était pas très étonnant étant donné la célébrité de son nom. Les cinq adolescents restants se présentèrent à leur tour, et bientôt Neville fut assailli de questions.

A un moment, James, qui semblait s'être plongé dans une intense réflexion depuis l'arrivée de Neville, bondit sur ses pieds, pointant un doigt victorieux vers ne nouveau venu.

-Londubat ! s'exclama-t-il. Je m'en souviens maintenant : Franck Londubat ! Un petit garçon brun de deuxième année, toujours flanqué d'un blondinet et d'un binoclard.

Le silence dû à la surprise ne dura pas longtemps : bientôt, Matyss éclata de rire, suivit de près par presque tous les adolescents. Seul Neville était resté muet face à cette présentation de son père.

-Malin, dit Ophélie, je te rappelle que tu portes toi-même des lunettes, James.

Elle faisait bien évidemment référence à son emploi du mot « binoclard », et sa phrase ne fit que redoubler les rires de ceux qui riaient déjà.

-Un jour, continua James comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, ils ont essayé de nous suivre dans une de nos escapades nocturnes, mais Londubat a renversé une armure. Ca a fait tellement de bruit que McGonagall a rappliqué. Et c'est nous qui nous sommes fait avoir.

Neville consentit enfin à laisser paraître un sourire amusé.

-Sirius avait même fait remarquer qu'il arracherait bien les dents du blondinet qui riait si fort s'il l'attrapait un jour, fit Remus.

-Hey ! s'offusqua Matyss. C'est moi le blondinet, je vous rappelle.

James, qui semblait avoir oublié ce détail, enfonça sa tête dans les épaules, tandis que Sirius, qui s'était attiré le regard faussement fâché de l'adulte, semblait soudain intéressé par le mur à sa droite. Cette fois, Neville riait pour de bon. Matyss haussa les épaules.

-Il faut dire que vous aviez une sacrée réputation. A peine étions nous rentrés en première année, que vous aviez déjà votre célébrité, alors que vous étiez tout juste en deuxième année. Alors, forcément, on a voulu faire pareil.

Il y eut un silence avant que tous se remettent à rire. Ils venaient de réaliser qu'à l'origine, James, Sirius, et Remus, étaient en effet plus âgés que Matyss, mais ce dernier n'en tint pas compte, et poursuivit son histoire.

-Il n'empêche que le coup de l'armure nous a bien fait remarquer. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être pour ça que Peter nous a prit comme disciples pour refonder les Maraudeurs.

Les rires cessèrent. L'évocation du nom de Peter avait été remarquée. Les cinq françaises savaient, tout comme Neville, qu'il avait trahit Franck et Alice Londubat. Matyss, avait trop de mal à réaliser que le Peter qu'il avait connu dans ses jeunes années, était celui qui l'avait indirectement envoyé à Azkaban. Bien qu'il ne lui voue une haine profonde, ses années à Poudlard lui semblaient si joyeuses. Même les trois Maraudeurs comprirent ce silence : ils avaient en effet été mis au courant de l'affaire par Matyss lui-même lorsqu'ils avaient demandé des nouvelles de leur acolyte de Pettigrow.

Matyss le remarqua, et tenta de se rattraper.

-On a foutu pas mal de bordel, fallait voir ça.

Outre l'emploi d'un mot pas très saint dans la phrase de l'adulte censé être responsable, l'énoncé eut le don de déclencher un nouveau fou rire lorsque, pour défendre l'honneur des Maraudeurs d'origine, Sirius dit.

-Qu'importe ce que vous avez fait, on fera encore pire.

Le fou rire s'amplifia bien évidemment lorsque l'adulte responsable qui n'était pas censé encourager les bêtises des adolescents déclara qu'il n'en doutait pas une seconde.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour (bonsoir pour les tardifs),

Merci à Yohan, et à tous ceux qui nous nous ont laissé des commentaires et qui nous encouragent (n'est-ce-pas Julien ;) )

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui nous suivent, et à défaut, qui nous lisent.

On va pas s'éterniser, donc bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre six.**

.

-Dépêchez-vous, il faut qu'on chope de bonnes places ! s'écria James.

En se retournant vers ses nouveaux amis, une expression de dépit apparut sur son visage. Les six adolescents, et Matyss – qui s'était de nouveau déguisé pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse – marchaient avec lenteur dans les escaliers, sans le même intérêt que James avait pour leurs futures places lors du match. Remus et Matyss ne lâchaient plus des yeux la grandeur magnifique de l'arène. Maureen montait sans conviction les escaliers, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Estelle tentait vain de comprendre le fonctionnement des multiplettes. Julia, Jessica et Ophélie s'étaient lancées dans des chansons françaises qu'elles disaient provenir de certains "Disseney's". Quant à Sirius il regardait avec intérêt les belles demoiselles qu'ils croisaient.

-Black, calmes tes hormones, et bouges toi, lui asséna James.

Sirius émit un bourgeonnement incompréhensible avant d'entrainer son meilleur ami dans la première allée qu'ils croisèrent, où, grâce à la chance divine du jeune Black, ils trouvèrent huit places particulièrement bien situées. Sirius adressa un sourire satisfait à James avant de retourner à sa contemplation d'un groupe de suédoises situées trois mètres d'eux, avant de recevoir une claque à l'arrière du crâne de la part de Julia.

Le groupe prit place, et découvrit avec gaieté le terrain duquel semblait émaner une lumière dorée. Autour d'eux, cent-mille sorcières et sorciers étaient en train de prendre place sur les sièges qui s'élevaient en gradins tout autour du terrain ovale. Le temps semblait passer au ralenti tandis que la tension et l'excitation se faisait de plus en plus sentir dans l'assistance.

Alors que James décrivait étape par étape, et avec précision, la feinte de Wronski qu'il avait brillamment effectué lors de son dernier match de Quidditch à Poudlard, un groupe de sorciers particulièrement bruyants passa non loin d'eux. Des allemands échangeaient avec virulence leurs avis sur le match avec des bulgares. Quelques instants plus tard les paris se lançaient.

Estelle, qui semblait s'être plongée dans une réflexion intense pour éviter d'écouter les vantardises de James, bondit. Elle alla à la rencontre des parieurs pour se mêler à leurs prédictions, et revint quelques minutes plus tard demander à ses nouveaux amis de lui prêter de l'argent.

-Sept Gallions et douze Mornilles, pour être précise, ajouta-t-elle.

-Pour parier? demanda Remus avec un haussement de sourcils particulièrement prononcé.

Estelle n'eut pas le temps de répondre par l'affirmative que Matyss intervint.

-Il n'est pas bien de faire des paris, tu pourrais perdre, et donc gâcher beaucoup d'argent, remarqua-t-il.

-Je sais, fit Estelle avec un sourire. Mais je veux quand même tenter ma chance. Je rembourserai tout l'argent que je vous emprunterai.

Tous semblaient perplexes, mais Estelle paraissait si sur de son coup que Sirius céda et se leva pour fouiller dans sa poche. Il sortit une bourse de laquelle il retira huit Gallions. Il tendit sa main et l'argent vers Estelle, remettant sa bourse dans sa poche, en disant.

-T'as intérêt à gagner.

Un sourire ravi fendit le visage illuminé de la jeune fille. Elle le remercia, et repartit en direction des allemands et bulgares.

De retour auprès de ses amis, ils lui demandèrent sur qui elle avait parié. Elle se contenta de sourire et de dire qu'elle avait confiance en ses paris, estimant qu'elle avait une sorte de don pour connaitre « certains éléments de l'avenir ». Si aucun des garçons, pas même Matyss, ne la prit au sérieux, ces mots suffirent à faire comprendre ses amies. Julia, Ophélie et Jessica réalisèrent alors que, ayant lu les livres de Harry Potter, il était fort probable que les résultats du match soient les mêmes ici que dans la version qu'elles avaient lu. Il s'agissait là d'un avantage considérable, et se faire un peu d'argent était une idée intéressante. Confiantes, les trois jeunes filles bondirent à leur tour pour demander aux jeunes hommes de leur prêter de l'argent.

Se moquant de bon cœur de la naïveté des adolescentes, les Maraudeurs consentirent à faire don à chacune des adolescentes de sept Gallions, mais sous la seule condition qu'elles ne les remboursent avec des intérêts de huit noises. Estelle recommanda à Maureen de faire de même, en lui promettant de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle elle était si certaine de ses paris. Aussi Maureen emprunta six Gallions à Matyss qui les lui accorda en lui conseillant d'en prendre bien soin. Alors que les cinq françaises s'éloignaient afin de trouver des parieurs qui auraient l'audace de les affronter, Estelle raconta à Maureen que dans le livre de _Harry Potter_, les Irlandais remportaient la Coupe du Monde, mais que ce serait Viktor Krum, de l'équipe bulgare, qui attrapait le Vif d'Or, et qu'ainsi, les résultats d'aujourd'hui serait très probablement les mêmes que ceux du livre. Maureen comprit l'enjouement de ses amies, et les suivit de bon cœur.

Lorsqu'elles revinrent retrouver les Maraudeurs et Matyss, les trois jeunes hommes leur rappelèrent qu'elles devront rembourser l'argent qu'elles leur avaient emprunté, ainsi que des intérêts de huit noises pour chaque emprunt. Après quelques boutades de bon goût, les discussions revinrent à des sujets normaux – si normale toute conversation dans le monde de la magie existait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ophélie tourna la tête tel un chien de chasse à l'affut.

-Roux, s'exclama-t-elle.

A ce mot les quatre autres jeunes filles l'imitèrent, et dans un synchronisme parfait tournèrent la tête pour voir Arthur Weasley monter les escaliers de l'arène. Bientôt le crâne d'Amos Diggory apparut, suivi de celui de son fils Cédric. Quelques mâchoires se décrochèrent. Les mâchoires restantes ne tardèrent pas à suivre lorsqu'apparurent les roux restants. Sans le savoir, les cinq adolescentes s'étaient levées pour se rapprocher des escaliers. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : le regard de Georges croisa celui de Jessica. Fred suivit le regard de son frère et s'écria.

-Tiens donc.

-Une roussette, compléta Georges.

Et ce qui devait suivre suivit : Jessica rougit. Les jumeaux s'étaient arrêtés, et affrontaient les réprimandes de Ron avec la plus belle ignorance. Neville arriva, observa la scène et remarqua que ces visages lui étaient familiers.

-Ce sont les françaises que j'ai rencontré chez Avel souffla-t-il à Ron.

Avel était le nom de code qu'ils avaient trouvé pour désigner Matyss. Enfin, plutôt elles. En effet, c'était les cinq françaises qui avaient fait la trouvaille de ce surnom l'après-midi où Neville était venu rendre visite à son parrain. Avant cela, Neville, Hermione et Ron, pour désigner Matyss, disaient juste « M », mais l'appellation se trouvait être trop évidente. Aussi lorsque Julia s'était écriée que Avel deviendrait le surnom de Matyss, tous l'avaient adopté sans rien redire. Avel se trouvait en réalité être de diminutif de « l'agence AVL ». En effet, cette après-midi là, où Neville était en leur compagnie, James et Sirius avaient tenté d'introduire une potion qui rendait le nez bleu dans le verre de jus de citrouille de Neville. Bien évidemment, Matyss les avaient repérés, mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui-même les empêcher de faire des bêtises, Estelle avait déclaré « Potter, Black, laissez tomber : l'Agence de Vigilance du Lynx vous a déjà repéré. ». Il était vrai que pour prévenir la moindre farce, Matyss était en constante vigilance, et ce, même Neville l'avait remarqué. Aussi gardèrent-ils ce surnom qui s'était depuis réduit en « AVL » puis en « Avel », car il était bien utile, aujourd'hui notamment.

Les jumeaux avaient entendu Neville.

-Des françaises, reprit Georges.

-Bonjour, je suis Fred Weasley, dit son frère en français en s'avançant tout sourire vers les jeunes filles.

-Salut, répondit en anglais Jessica toujours rouge tomate.

-Salut, reprit Fred.

-Salut, reprit Jessica.

La rousse fondait sur place, mais elle n'était pas la seule. Julia du enfoncer à trois reprise son coude dans les cotes d'Ophélie qui était entrée en profonde extase à la vue de - aussi étonnant soit-il - Ronald Weasley. Estelle aida son amie à la réveiller en refermant discrètement la mâchoire de la _grande_ Ophélie Grint. Maureen leva les yeux au ciel pour chuchoter à l'adresse d'Ophélie, mais aussi à celle des trois autres adolescentes.

-Ce ne sont _que_ des roux, les filles.

Jessica et Fred étaient toujours plongés dans un échange de salutations qui rendait hilare le second jumeau. Fort heureusement Neville vint les sortir de ce pétrin en allant à leur rencontre.

-Bonsoir. Avel est là ?

-Oui, bien sûr, lui répondit Estelle. Venez, les autres sont là aussi.

Estelle se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elles avaient quitté plus tôt, en entraînant par la main Ophélie afin de l'arracher à sa contemplation de Ron. Alors que les adolescents faisaient connaissance, et que Neville retrouvait son parrain, Jessica remarqua presque avec regret que Fred avait disparu. Heureusement il réapparut avant qu'elle ne parte à sa recherche.

- On les rejoindra plus tard. Papa va voir nos places, et Cédric est parti retrouver Anicée, annonça-t-il à son frère.

-Anicée ? demanda Jessica.

Fred adressa un clin d'œil à la rousse et articula silencieusement qu'il s'agissait là de la petite amie de Cédric. Jessica hocha la tête, faisant mine de comprendre, mais se demanda intérieurement ce qu'il en était de Cho Chang. Elle se demanda si elle existait, ou si, comme Harry Potter, elle n'était même pas née. Puis elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas lieu que Cho n'existe pas, et se dit que tout ne pouvait pas être identique au monde de J. .

Hermione et Ginny firent leur apparition en se demandant pourquoi les Weasleys et Neville s'étaient arrêtés là. Hermione alla poser la question à Neville, mais réalisa que, bien qu'il fût déguisé, son parrain Matyss Harris était là, et elle comprit.

Julia regarda Hermione, Ron et Neville, et réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le trio réuni. Enfin, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Ron et Hermione aussi. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant ces deux derniers se chamailler en pensant qu'ils finiront par se marier et avoir deux enfants. Les quatre autres françaises suivirent son regard et eurent le même sourire.

Ginny, pressée que le match ne commence, proposa au trio et à ses frères de partir rejoindre leurs places. Personne n'opposa de résistance, aussi commencèrent-ils à se diriger vers les escaliers. Georges ajouta.

-Il faut aussi qu'on aille faire des paris, hein Freddie?

Son jumeau n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre par l'affirmative que Julia intervint.

-Ne faites pas de paris avec Ludo Verpey, c'est un arnaqueur, leur conseilla-t-elle.

Dans le livre _Harry Potter_, monsieur Verpey avait donné quarante Gallions d'or de farfadet, ce qui constituait une arnaque considérable. Georges accueillit le conseil d'un hochement de tête, avant de suivre le trio qui s'éloignait déjà.

Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin, Ron se fit bousculer par un blond aux yeux gris et froid. Drago Malfoy adressa un regard dédaigneux au roux.

-Je vois que partout où on va, la vermine est présente, siffla-t-il.

Ron lui renvoya un regard particulièrement agressif tandis que le blond le dévisageait des pieds à la tête.

-Qu'avez-vous donc vendu pour obtenir des places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quiddtich? demanda Drago en réalisant que les autres roux étaient présents.

Ron ne daigna pas répondre. Drago regarda vaguement l'entourage de Ron, et remarqua la présence de cinq filles inconnues. Son regard croisa celui d'une des brunes qui le regardait avec une certaine intensité. Intrigué, il l'observa quelques instants. Estelle détourna du regard pour le poser sur ses amies, et vit du coin de l'œil le blond s'en aller à la suite de son père dans les escaliers.

-Crétins visqueux, marmonna Ron.

Ni Drago, ni son père, ne semblaient l'avoir entendu, ce qui était une bonne chose. Les Weasley, Neville et Hermione attendirent quelques instants que les Malefoy soient suffisamment loin afin qu'ils puissent poursuivre leur ascension dans l'arène sans devoir faire face à une autre confrontation.

Les cinq jeunes filles se retrouvèrent seules avec les Maraudeurs et Matyss, et, si elles n'en parlèrent à personne, elles aperçurent des visages dont le nom leur était familier. Ainsi passèrent devant elles à tour de rôle, Fudge, reconnaissable par ses cheveux gris ébourrifés aussi bien que par son imposante corpulence, puis un homme qui devait être le ministre bulgare de la magie, et quelques pas derrière, Ludo Verpey qui portait une longue robe de Quidditch au rayures jaunes et noires. C'est d'ailleurs la voix de ce dernier qui arracha les cinq adolescentes à la contemplation des publicités sorcières qui s'inscrivaient en lettre d'or au dessus du terrain (_Faites votre ménage sans peine grâce au Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec : les taches, parties plus de soucis_ _!_) en annonçant le lancement de la finale.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la finale de la quatre-cent deuxième Coupe du Monde de Quidditch !

Les sept adolescents, dont un James trop excité qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter dans tous les sens, se joignirent à l'ovation et à la cacophonie générale qui venait de s'installer dans le stade.

L'immense tableau sur lequel défilaient les messages publicitaires affichait à présent le score encore nul des deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter. La voix de Ludo Verpey annonça la venue des mascottes de l'équipe bulgare.

-Des Vélanes, murmurèrent les cinq françaises avant mêmes que ces créatures n'apparaissent.

Quelques instants plus tard, les Vélanes firent leur apparition. Fidèles à leur description dans _Harry Potter_, les Vélanes étaient des femmes à la peau scintillante telle le clair de lune, et aux cheveux d'or blanc qui semblaient voleter autour d'elles malgré l'absence de vent. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à danser, les trois Maraudeurs firent un bond en avant pour s'approcher de la balustrade.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de femmes aussi belles, laissa même échapper Matyss.

Les cinq françaises, bien que ravies de voir ce qu'elles n'avaient jamais aperçu dans les films, savaient que les Vélanes étaient loin d'être des femmes. C'était des créatures redoutables qui pouvaient pousser les hommes à sauter de l'arène pour atterrir en vol plané au milieu du stade. Ou plutôt s'écraser au milieu du stade. Sirius, qui s'était agrippé à la rambarde, commençait d'ailleurs à lever une jambe.

-Tu vaux mieux que ça, Black, lui dit Julia en le frappant à l'arrière du crâne.

Le jeune homme sembla se réveiller un instant, mais se détacha pas son regard des Vélanes. Les trois garçons se penchaient de plus ne plus en avant et ignoraient toutes les remarques des françaises. Matyss, qui semblait être moins sensible au charme hypnotique des Vélanes, projeta les Maraudeurs en arrière. Fort heureusement, la musique sur laquelle les Vélanes s'étaient mises à danser s'arrêta. Des cris de fureur s'élevaient dans le stade. Les spectateurs refusaient de laisser partir les Vélanes. Les cinq adolescentes se rassurèrent, car une fois ces créatures féminines alignées sur le côté du terrain, elles semblaient plus inoffensives.

-Ce sont les bulgares qui gagneront le match, déclara James qui jusque là clamait la supériorité de l'équipe irlandaise.

Le brun à lunettes se frotta la joue pour y effacer le trèfle qu'il avait mit deux bonnes heures à dessiner. Remus, Sirius, mais aussi Matyss semblaient l'approuver. L'effet des Vélanes avaient eu l'effet escompté.

-Il est certain que les bulgares vont gagner, fit Remus.

Ophélie, qui n'avait pas lâché son sourire en coin depuis l'apparition des mascottes bulgares, se tourna vers les garçons.

-On parie ? Je suis plutôt certaine que ce sont les irlandais qui remporteront la Coupe.

James s'opposa à son point de vue en déclarant que Viktor Krum, de l'équipe bulgare, était le meilleur attrapeur qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit simplement Ophélie avec le même sourire en coin.

Aucun des garçons ne sembla la comprendre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, intervint Sirius, je refuse de parier de l'argent avec vous. Vous êtes bien trop sûres de vous, c'est bizarre.

-A ta guise, Black, répliqua Estelle, gardes ton argent. Parions des glaces.

Les trois Maraudeurs eurent un haussement de sourcils particulièrement prononcé.

-Si les irlandais gagnent, expliqua Estelle, vous nous offrez des glaces après le match à Florian Fortarôme. Si ce sont les bulgares qui gagnent, nous vous offrons des glaces.

A côté d'elle, les quatre autres françaises, qui trouvaient le pari fort alléchant, trépignaient.

-J'ai toujours voulu goûter les glaces de Florian Fortarôme, fit même Jessica.

James haussa les épaules et regarda ses acolytes tout à tour. Sirius et Remus pensaient comme lui : l'enjeu n'était pas bien important, alors ils n'avaient aucune raison de refuser le pari. Aussi acceptèrent-ils, certains de gagner.

Le temps qu'ils fassent ce pari, les farfadets, mascottes des irlandais, avaient fini de faire pleuvoir sur le public de l'or qui n'avait de vrai que l'apparence, et les deux équipes qui allaient s'affronter avaient fini d'entrer sur le terrain. Ils avaient manqué l'apparition du célèbre Viktor Krum, mais ce dernier était si facilement repérable que personne ne regretta de n'avoir pas vu son entrée. L'arbitre, tout droit venu d'Egypte, fit à son tour son arrivée. Hassan Mostafa enjamba son balai, et ouvrit la caisse qu'il avait transportée sur le terrain d'un coup de pied. Quatre balles en surgirent aussitôt : le Souaffle, les deux Cognards noirs, et très probablement le Vif d'or que peu de gens eurent le temps d'apercevoir. Soufflant d'un coup sec dans son sifflet, Mostafa s'éleva dans les airs, derrière les balles.

-C'eeeeeeeest parti ! hurla Verpey.

.

Le Vif d'or disparut un instant avant de réapparaitre miraculeusement dans le poing de Viktor Krum, qui remontait lentement dans les airs. Le grand panneau afficha en lettre lumineuses : Bulgarie : cent soixante, Irlande : cent soixante-dix. James ne réalisa pas encore que les dix points de différence désignaient une équipe gagnante. Pour lui, si Krum avait attrapé le Vif d'or, c'était que la Bulgarie avait gagné. Il avait retrouvé ses esprits depuis le lavage de cerveau provoqué par les Vélanes, et affichait donc un air de dépit à l'idée de l'échec des irlandais. Lorsque le grondement des supporters irlandais s'éleva, il eut du mal à comprendre. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis l'équipe gagnante fut annoncée.

-L'Irlande a gagné ! s'écria Sirius comme estomaqué par la situation.

James le regarda brièvement, avant de remarquer Ophélie lever le poing en l'air, avant de le rabaisser vers elle en signe de victoire, accompagné d'un « yes » satisfait. Elle n'était pas la seule à signifier sa victoire. Estelle et Jessica s'étaient lancées dans une danse de la victoire des plus étranges, et Julia serrait la main de Maureen si fort que cette dernière criait sa joie tout en grimaçant. Sans se concerter, les cinq françaises se tournèrent vers les garçons pour leur adresser leurs plus beaux sourires.

-Vous nous offrez les glaces ? lança Estelle.

Des étoiles semblaient briller dans ses yeux. James se rappela alors qu'ils avaient fait un pari avec les adolescentes. Par le caleçon de Merlin, pourquoi avaient-elles si bonne mémoire ? Les jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas rester sur le lieu de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch trop longtemps, car s'ils avaient obtenu des places pour le match, ils n'avaient pas pu réserver d'emplacement pour poser une tente.

En état d'excitation ou de tension extrême, Julia avait cette manie de détruire les phalanges de toute personne qui l'entourait, aussi, heureuse de se voir offrir des glaces, elle attrapa la main d'Estelle pour la serrer autant, si ce n'est plus, que celle de Maureen. Sirius sourit en voyant Julia sautiller sans pour autant lâcher les mains de ses amies.

Quelques instants plus tard, un groupe de jeunes bulgares surgit et interpella Julia. Ils venaient lui donner l'argent qu'elle avait gagné lors de ses paris. Si la jeune fille avait eu une troisième main, elle aurait probablement broyé les os de celle de Sirius qui se tenait près d'elle. Fort heureusement, la troisième main n'apparut pas, et elle lâcha celles de ses amies pour aller enlacer le bulgare qui, avec une désolation non feinte, lui tendait son argent. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et s'empressa de fourrer les Gallions dans les mains de Julia avant de s'en aller avec ses compagnons.

Lorsque les quatre autres françaises eurent fini de récupérer l'argent qu'elles avaient gagné, et lorsqu'elles eurent fini de rembourser les Maraudeurs avec les intérêts, le groupe d'adolescents suivit Matyss jusqu'au sortir de l'arène. Un portoloin les attendait dans la forêt, et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans une ruelle proche de la gare de Kings Cross. De là, ils se rendirent sur le Chemin de Traverse, où Florian Fortarôme avait gardé portes ouvertes en cette nuit de Finale de Quidditch.

Sans être trop bondé, l'endroit était plein, et une grande table venait de se libérer pour eux. On les accueillit bras ouverts, avec des chants irlandais. Leur commande fut bientôt prise et apportée, et les festivités due à la victoire des irlandais se poursuivirent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

.

Estelle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'euphorie de la victoire ou bien la potentielle liqueur qu'il y avait dans sa glace, en tout cas la vie lui paraissait d'un coup beaucoup plus simple et surtout beaucoup plus belle. Elle venait d'assister à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch avec ses meilleures amies et les Maraudeurs. Les Maraudeurs ! Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle serait là, elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Sirius et Julia entrain de se chamailler. Elle sourit, au vu de la tête boudeuse du brun, Julia ayant dû avoir le dessus cette fois ci. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, puisque la guerre entre les deux adolescents ne semblait pas avoir de fin. Loin d'être méchantes, ces batailles se faisaient avec légèreté et en bon ami.

Son sourire se mua en éclat de rire lorsqu'elle vit Jessica rater sa bouche en voulant manger sa glace. Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas la seule à voir l'action : James et Ophélie qui débattaient sur le match aperçurent aussi la rousse qui se mit à rougir, renforçant les éclats de rire du groupe. Décidément que ce soit chez elles ou dans le monde magique, Jessica restait toujours aussi maladroite, pour le plus grand bonheur des gens qui l'entouraient.

Remus lança alors un regard interrogateur à Estelle. En effet trop occupée à observer ses amis et à prendre conscience de son bonheur elle n'avait plus touché à sa glace depuis près de dix minutes. Loin d'avoir fondu, et grâce à la magie, la glace avait gardé sa forme originelle, moins une forme de cuillère qui avait été mangée tout à l'heure. La brune sourit d'un air rassurant au Maraudeur, et plongea avec un plaisir non dissimulé sa cuillère dans la boule de sorbet au citron devant elle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les glaces de Florian Fortarôme étaient vraiment les meilleures qu'elle avait jamais mangées, d'autant plus que c'était les Maraudeurs qui offraient. Peut-être que c'était d'ailleurs cela qui rendait les glaces si délicieuses.

Sa dégustation fut interrompue par James qui demanda comment les françaises avaient su l'issue du match. Il s'adressait particulièrement à Estelle, qui avait été la première à lancer un pari. Celle-ci sourit à nouveau, avec fierté, et se contenta de répéter ce qu'elle avait dit avant le match.

-J'ai un don pour connaitre certains éléments de l'avenir.

-En fait, dit Julia avant que James insatisfait de la réponse ne s'indigne, notre enseignant était disons intéressé par la divination. Il nous a donc beaucoup appris à lire l'avenir, c'est tout.

-C'est pour ça qu'on savait que l'Irlande gagnerait bien que ce soit les bulgares qui attrapent le Vif d'or, ajouta Ophélie.

L'explication semblait satisfaire la curiosité des garçons, aussi ne cherchèrent-ils pas plus loin et reprirent-ils leur dégustation.

Le petit groupe ne semblait pas avoir conscience de l'heure qui passait. C'est uniquement lorsque Matyss se rendit compte qu'ils étaient les derniers clients du glacier et qu'il surprit Maureen à étouffer un bâillement qu'il décréta que l'heure de rentrer était arrivée. Malgré quelques protestations pour la forme de James, Sirius et Ophélie, tous furent ravis de retrouver leurs lits, et c'est un sommeil bien lourd et animé de rêves festifs qui les prit.

.

Remus fut des premiers réveillés de la grande demeure. Plus exactement, il était le deuxième. Il le savait parce que son ouïe fine, due à sa condition de lycanthrope, l'avait informé que quelqu'un se servait une tasse de thé dans la cuisine. A entendre le ronflement qui provenaient de la chambre d'à côté, Matyss dormait encore, et comme il partageait leur chambre, Remus savait que ce n'était pas non plus James ou Sirius, qui avait par ailleurs réussit à se retrouver la tête au pied du lit durant son sommeil. Ce devait donc être l'une des françaises.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se réveiller, et de se préparer, il descendit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de marches de la cuisine, il entendit quelque chose se casser. Aussi accéléra-t-il son pas pour arriver plus vite afin de voir de quoi il retournait.

La première chose qu'il vit en passant le pas de la cuisine fut le dos d'Estelle. Habillée, mais pas encore coiffée, elle était appuyée au bord de l'évier. A bien y regarder, elle s'agrippait à l'évier comme pour éviter de tomber. La seconde chose que Remus remarqua fut, à un pas à gauche de l'adolescente, une tasse brisée entourée d'un liquide légèrement ambré qui devait être du thé.

On pouvait penser que par accident la jeune fille avait fait tomber sa tasse puis était partie nettoyer. La scène pouvait paraître tout à fait normale, si ce n'était qu'Estelle ne bougeait pas. Remus s'approcha d'elle, et regarda son visage. La jeune fille avait un regard fixe, et une expression de... désespoir. Elle ne répondait pas à Remus qui lui demandait ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna qui remarqua le journal posé sur la table. La Gazette du Sorcier affichait en gros titres : Scènes de Terreur lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Une photo en noir et blanc montrait un serpent qui sortait comme une langue d'une gigantesque tête de mort : la Marque des Ténèbres.

.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis sur cette fanfiction, sur le chapitre, sur le temps qu'il fait chez vous, ou sur votre chat qui a encore pissé dans votre chaussure, parce qu'on vous aime tout plein, et qu'on vous dit à bientôt :-)


End file.
